Angel Into Your World
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ :)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Angel (Into Your World)

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis (for this chap)

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Annyeong annyeong. Back with new fic again. Back with TaoRis XDDD

Akhir2 ini, Rai suka banget bkin fic dengan tema angel~ :D

Disini semua couple dapat peran semua. Satu atau mungkin sampai 2 chap, berarti satu couple~ jd tenang aja~

Untuk menentukan siapa couple di chap depan yang bakalan dapet giliran main, kita vote~, oke? Oke, langsung aj~

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Pernahkah kau berpikir, apa yang ada dibalik awan lembut itu? walau kau sudah menaiki pesawat, kau melihat awan, yang ada hanyalah awan lembut bagai kapas. Seolah, kau bisa tidur diatasnya dan merasakan kenyamanan.

.

.

Terlihat disebuah gerbang dengan ukiran rumit berwarna putih bersih dan terlihat bercahaya indah. Awan lembut namun terlihat tebal dan kokoh. Ada dua orang didepannya berpakaian ala tentara kerajaan namun memiliki sayap kuat dan kokoh.

Didalamnya, sebuah negeri indah yang kau sulit lukiskan terpampang dimatamu.

Awan lembut sebagai tempat berpijak itu seolah membuatmu lahir kembali tanpa dosa.

Seorang namja tampan dengan sayap lebar dan kokoh berwarna putih terlihat berjalan disana dan menemukan apa yang dicari. Namja tampan bernama Suho itu menghampiri temannya, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

"Wah wah, salah satu malaikat Guardian sedang ada disini." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum tipis. Suho tersenyum.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Suho.

"Sebentar lagi mereka kesini." Ujar Kris, tak lama, teman-teman keduanya datang. Yaitu Chen, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.

Mungkin lebih baik, saya akan ceritakan mereka semua.

Kim Joon Myeon, atau Suho.

Adalah seorang malaikat Guardian yang paling disegani. Dia adalah malaikat, dengan kemampuan mengendalikan air. Sifatnya tenang dan dewasa dengan senyum lembut dan menyejukkan miliknya.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Seorang malaikat yang juga adalah Guardian. Dia adalah malaikat yang dibawah Suho. Kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan air dan api. Sifatnya juga tenang dan dewasa.

Kim Jongdae atau Chen.

Malaikat yang juga Guardian. Masih yunior, namun memiliki kemampuan yang indah. Suaranya dapat mengontrol emosi.

Kim Jongin atau Kai.

Malaikat Guardian. Sama seperti Chen, hanya saja, dia bisa merasakan emosi seseorang lewat matanya dan bisa memanggil badai dengan tariannya.

Park Chanyeol

Malaikat yang juga Guardian. Dia adalah malaikat yang dapat menenangkan emosi lewat senyumnya dan dapat mengendalikan api.

Oh Sehun.

Dia juga adalah malaikat Guardian. Malaikat ini sedikit aneh. Wajahnya lebih stoic dan kulitnya putih bersih seperti susu. Dia mengendalikan emosi dan airmata.

"Sang bijak mengutusku untuk memberikan kalian ini." Ujar Suho.

Suho memberikan amplop berwarna emas dengan taburan cahaya kerlap kerlip indah.

"Hah? Mengawasi mereka? Hingga mereka meninggal?" tanya Kris. Suho mengangguk.

"Aku harus mengawasi dan melindungi namja bernama Zhang Yi Xing." Ujar Suho.

"Aku harus menjaga seorang anak bernama Huang Zi Tao." Ujar Kris memperhatikan surat ini.

"Aku harus menjaga seorang anak bernama Do Kyungsoo.." ujar Kai. Kai menatap surat itu. 'nama yang lucu'. Itulah pikiran Kai.

"Dan sang Bijak semesta alam menyuruh kita melakukan tugas ini sekarang." Ujar Suho menambahkan.

Teman-teman Suho mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita lakukan." Ujar ke-enam namja berparas tampan ini. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju pintu gerbang untuk keluar dari tempat indah bernama surga ini untuk pergi ke bumi dan melaksanakan tugas dari sang bijak, penguasa tunggal semesta alam.

.

.

.

Aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya dari mana aku berasal. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Gkgkgkgkgk~

Otte~? Jelekkah?

Mari kita vote dulu, couple mana yang akan muncul di chap depan.

TaoRis/KrisTao

Kaisoo

SuLay

HunHan

BaekYeol

ChenMin

No bash, no flame, no plagiat, no silent readers~!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Angel (Into Your World)

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (for this chap)

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Ada kabar baik nih, menurut hasil voting~

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~~

KAISOO FOR THIS CHAP!

Yeay! Ini salah satu couple ngegemesin XD. ayo KaiSoo Shipper, tunjukkin gigimu (?) #plakk

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat dan besar menatap langit. Dirinya ada disebuah rumah.

"Semangatlah, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.." bisiknya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Namja itu bernama Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo atau kadang DO.

DO adalah namja manis dengan tubuh mungil dan ramping. Serta dengan mata bulat dan esarnya menambah keimutan namja itu.

Namja berumur 16 tahun itu sedang diantar oleh keluarganya menuju sebuah sekolah.

Kai terlihat duduk diatas sebuah awan lembut menatap mobil DO.

"Wah, namja yang manis sekali." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum. Kai mulai mengendalikan awannya agar mengikuti mobil DO.

**~Aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia~**

.

.

.

.

DO terlihat sedang menulis sebuah catatan sambil tiduran disalah satu tempat tidur diruangan itu.

Jangan kaget. DO ada disekolah rumah sakit.

Sebuah sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk pengidap kanker.

DO adalah salah satu namja kurang beruntung karena mengidap kanker stadium 3. Sel syarar atau yang disebut Neuroblastoma.

DO sudah berusaha agar sembuh, namun percuma. Sekarang, DO hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu hidupnya untuk belajar dan terus berdoa.

"Hari ini pelajaran kita sudahi. Terima kasih, dan selamat menjalankan aktifitas." Ujar seorang namja dengan wajah yang menaungi bernama Jungsoo atau Leeteuk dan tersenyum menatapi 5 orang muridnya disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi infuse, tempat tidur, oksigen dan obat-obatan.

"Kyungie oppa, kau mengerti pelajaran ini? Bisa ajarkan aku?" tanya seorang yeoja manis dengan rambutnya yang menipis. Kulitnya sepucat mayat namuan manis wajahnya membuatnya enak dilihat. Namanya adalah Krystal. DO tersenyum.

"Sini, biar aku ajarkan. Kau selalu lemah di Biologi." Ujarnya lalu mengajari Krystal.

Kai terlihat tersenyum disudut ruangan menatapi kebaikan DO.

"Sosok yang hangat.." itulah pikiran Kai. Kai membuka sebuah buku yang ada ditangannya.

**Do Kyungsoo. Seorang namja berumur 16 tahun. Namja manis dengan suara indah, dan bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi, namun impiannya harus dia buang dikarenakan dia mengidap kanker dan itu sangat tidak mungkin. Mengidap kanker sel syaraf stadium akhir dan diperkirakan akan meninggal di umur 17 tahun yang kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi.**

Kai menatap miris buku catatan pemberian Suho kepadanya ini. Seorang namja manis dengan suara indah, harus menderita kanker?

Membuang impian dan harapannya. Kai sedikit sedih juga.

"Kyungie oppa! Kau kambuh lagi!" Kai menoleh melihat Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah membiru dan terlihat kesakitan. Tubuh Kai yang tidak terlihat mengikuti dokter-dokter membawa keruangan perawatan untuk merawatnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang begitu dingin. Rintik hujan mewarnai keadaan Seoul kala itu. disebuah ruangan dengan cahaya yang minim memperlihatkan seorang namja manis yang menatap kosong langit-langit ruangannya kala itu. matanya kosong menatapinya.

Ingatannya mengingat pada percakapannya pada sang dokter.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"Kankernya semakin parah…" ujar sang dokter. Kyungsoo pura-pura tertidur. Sang dokter sedang berbicara dengan orangtuanya.

"Jadi bagaimana..? kami sudah berusaha…apa tidak bisa kau angkat kankernya?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dipelukan ayahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit pada hatinya.

"Terlalu beresiko. Kemungkinan berhasil hanya 20%. Kalaupun berhasil, dia akan kehilangan pengelihatannya…dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi…" ujar sang dokter. Ibu Kyungsoo terus menangis.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan mulai bernyanyi pelan. Suara indahnya , dia melantunkan sebuah lagu indah penuh makna, namun tersirat nada pedih disana.

**Noye sesanguro..yorin baramul tago ( aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu)**

Salah satu lirim lagu itu terlantun. Kyungsoo terus menyanyikannya walaupun airmatanya mengalir.

Dipojok ruangan, Kai tersenyum pedih.

"Sungguh disayangkan, dia terkena penyakit seperti itu, padahal suaranya begitu indah..membuatku ingin menari.." ujar Kai menikmati suara Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengurung diri dikamarnya. Besok dia akan mencoba untuk melakukan pengobatan dan kemoterapi lagi. matanya sendu.

Dia ingat bagaimana sang dokter membawakan kabar menyedihkan untuknya.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

"Kyungsoo..menurut kami..kau.."

"Ada apa dokter? Kenapa kalian seperti ini? Eomma..appa..kalian kenapa? Kenapa diam?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Hidupmu..sudah..tidak akan lama lagi.." ujar dokter itu. Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ke..kenapa bisa begitu…a..aku..aku kan sudah ikut pengobatannya, aku juga sudah ikut akupuntur..kenapa..?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menangis.

"Maafkan kami…maaf..kami tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu. Tetapi…kami akan terus mencoba banyak pengobatan. Menurut riset, ada salah satu kemoterapi yang mungkin bisa melawan kankermu, namun…pengobatannya berlangsung lama dan obatnya lebih kuat lagi." ujar sang dokter.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Obat itu rasanya membuatku mati!" pekik Kyungsoo. Kedua orangtuanya mulai menenangkannya.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

"Ya tuhan..aku salah apa.." tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya dan melihatnya. "Hiks..rambutku rontok lagi…padahal sudah susah payah aku menumbuhkannya..hiks.." tangisan Kyungsoo pecah disana. Tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "Aku takut mati…aku masih banyak impian…hiks..hiks.." tangisan Kyungsoo terus mengalir.

"Hei, jangan menangis.." ujar sebuah suara. Kyungsoo melihat kesamping dan menemukan seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau siapa..?" dia tidak menjawab. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo lembut.

"Bernyanyilah untukku…aku mohon.." bisik namja tampan itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi pelan.

Namja itu menari dengan lembut. Liukan tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo relaks dan terus bernyanyi. Seolah, dia lupa kalau dia memiliki penyakit. Kyungsoo terasa hidup kembali dengan liukan gerakan indah dari namja tampan dengan kulit tan, tubuh proporsional dan lumayan berotot, mata hitam dan tinggi itu.

Diakhir lagu, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Tangannya yang besar terasa menaungi dan begitu lembut ketika menyentuh wajahnya. Ibu jari namja itu menghapus airmata Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit mengalir. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan debaran aneh namun menyenangkan menghinggapi dadanya

"Kau siapa..?" tanya Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku cukup Kai saja, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya begitu nyaman melihat senyuman lembut itu.

"Kau berasal darimana..?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya. Namja tampan bernama Kai itu meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya dibibirnya dan tersenyum dengan penuh pesona.

"Itu adalah rahasia.." jawabnya.

.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kai, Kyungsoo terasa bersemangat untuk melawan penyakitnya.

Kyungsoo bersemangat mengikuti akupuntur dan juga kemoterapi. Obat-obatan yang terasa membunuhpun dia kuat meminumnya, demi kesembuhannya.

.

"Kai…kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau itu berasal darimana…? Dan kenapa nyaris setiap waktu, kau selalu menemaniku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah diciptakan tuhan untuk melindungi, dan menjagamu." Jawab Kai. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Selalau menjawab seperti itu…" Kyungsoo melihat Kai menari dengan lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku curiga kalau kau ini malaikat, Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai melihat Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena kau selalu membuatku tenang dan nyaman. Auramu begitu indah dan hangat. Kau juga selalu menemani dan menjagaku kalau orangtuaku pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Saranghae.." bisik Kai. Kyungsoo terkejut. Wajahnya bersemu dan debaran dadanya semakin kuat.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa..kau berkata begitu?"

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku..?" tanya Kai berbisik. Kyungsoo terdiam dan memeluk erat Kai. Jauh dilubuk hatinya. Dia menyukai sosok ini. Sosok hangat yang membuatnya bersemangat mengikuti kemoterapi yang menyiksa dan mengikuti akupuntur yang menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu.." jawab Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Dan kita akan pergi keruangan dansa, lalu aku akan mengajakmu berdansa.." ujar Kai lembut. Kyungsoo menangis. Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo yang mengalirkan cairannya.

"Kenapa..?"

"Aku begitu bahagia memilikimu..berjanjilah walaupun aku mati suatu hari nanti, kau akan tetap mencintaiku…hiks..hiks.." ujar Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum lalu memeluknya kembali. Kali ini jauh lebih erat dan semakin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo hangat.

"Tidak..kau salah. Kita akan selalu bersama..selamanya.." bisik Kai. Kyungsoo semakin merasa begitu bahagia mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang ada diruangan perawatan sekarang. Matanya menatap jendela. Pandangan matanya kosong.

Matanya terpejam mengingat ucapan sang dokter beberapa jam tadi.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

"Do Kyungsoo..maafkan kami.." ujar sang dokter. Kyungsoo semakin cemas. Melihat ibu dan ayahnya sudah menunduk karena menangis terus menerus.

"Kankermu semakin menyebar..dan menggerogoti sendi kaki dan mulai akan menyerang paru-parumu…kemungkinan sembuh..sudah 0%" ujar sang dokter. Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya sementara ibunya semakin menangis.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

"Haha..pantas saja aku merasa kakiku sakit dan nafasku mulai tersengal..ternyata.." bisik Kyungsoo. Aimatanya mengalir namun dia tersenyum pedih.

"Kyungsoo-hyung.."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tersenyumlah, hyung..dan bernyanyilah untukku.." bisik Kai. Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir menatap namja yang membuatnya tiba-tiba tenang ini.

Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi dengan senyumannya.

Haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji

nomanisseumyon yonghwasoge juin-gong

nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom nan machi yongungi dwen gotchorom

neon nege wanbyok sangsanghebwasso

hamkkeramyon ottolkka yeah

nan noman gwenchantago malhejumyon modu wanbyokhe oh baby

I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseultte

no hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion

nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon

meil geudewa sumaneun gamjongdeureul-lanwojugo bewogamyo

ssaugo ulgo anajugo

nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon

sesangnamjadeul modu nalburowohe

noreul gajin nega jiltuna jukgennabwa

hega gado dari gado jolde anbyonhe

nan bogiboda ujikhage mideullamjaraneun-gol

non algedweltenikka

I don't know why joldejogin igamjong

nega senggakjocha hesseulkka

ne gyote isseultte nan jomjom dedanhan namjaga dwedo bitnaneun gol

I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseultte

no hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion

nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon

meil geudewa sumaneun gamjongdeureul-lanwojugo bewogamyo

ssaugo ulgo anajugo

nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon

ganjor-hi barago barandamyon

i-rwojilkka donghwayegichorom

yongwonhan dulmane happy ending happily ever after

namaneun nol midojugo jikyojugo dallejulkke

nipyoni dwelkke

nigyoteso jolde anttona

I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseultte

no hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion

nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon

meil geudewa sumaneun gamjongdeureul-lanwojugo bewogamyo

ssaugo ulgo anajugo

nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon

sesangnamjadeul modu nalburowohe

noreul gajin nega jiltuna jukgennabwa

My babe, baby babe, baby baby

nolaraboneun-gol ige sarangin-gol

aichorom nol jaju utgemandeulgo

chingguchorom nol gajang pyonhage mandeulkkoya

My babe, baby babe, baby baby

mar-hejwo nege what is love

Kai telah selesai menari dan perasaan sedih Kyungsoo mulai hilang. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Inilah hyung tercintaku. Hyung yang selalu tersenyum membuatku semakin jatuh cinta pada pesonamu.." bisik Kai lalu mengecup bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat berada diruang khusus kali ini. Tubuhnya sudah lemah dan oksigen sudah diletakkan dimulut dna hidungnya.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo, kau tunggulah disini. Ayah akan datang dengan adikmu." Ujar ibunya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak lama, ayah dan seorang adik Kyungsoo, serta 2 orang dokter dan 3 orang suster memasuki ruangan khusus Kyungsoo ini. Teman-teman seperjuangan dirumah sakit ini masuk. Dan tentu saja Krystal juga ada disana.

"Ayo ganti posisi." Ujar ayahnya Kyungsoo tersenyum. semua yang ada disana mulai membantu Kyungsoo untuk merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Salah seorang suster sudah menyakalan penghangat ruangan.

"Khamsahamnida.." bisik Kyungsoo.

"Oppa~ apa kau ingin aku bernyanyi?" tanya Krystal dengan wajah manisnya.

"Terima kasih..bernyanyilah.."

Krystal bernyanyi perlahan, sementara seluruh orang yang ada disana mulai menangis menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat kepojok ruangan. Disana, terlihat Kai tersenyum. tubuhnya..entah kenapa terbalur cahaya?

"Oppa, aku dinyatakan akan segera sembuh..karenanya, kau juga harus sembuh." Ujar Krystal sambil tersenyum memberikan semangat, walau sebulir airmatanya mengalir.

"Khamsahamnida..jeongmal khamsahamnida.." bisik Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau haus?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ibu Kyungsoo mulai mengambil Stroberry milk shake kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meminumnya perlahan lalu tersenyum riang.

"Khamsahamnida.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Semua dokter dan suster mereka, serta teman-teman dan keluarga Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo menatap dipojok ruangan. Kai terus terenyum dan tiba-tiba, terlihat sepasang sayap lebar nan kokoh ada dipunggung Kai. Kai terlihat bercahaya.

"Aku mohon, nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu lagi untukku, Krystal." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lemahnya. Krystal mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu lembut yang terasa menaungi.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai mendekati dan tersenyum. Tubuh Kai terlihat menembus semua orang yang ada disana. Dia tersenyum.

"Ah…ternyata dia memang malaikat.." bisik Kyungsoo didalam dirinya sendiri.

Diakhir lagu Krystal, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum manis dan terlihat cerah sekali.

"Terima kasih, semuanya.." ucapnya.

.

.

.

Kia terlihat sedang tidur dipangkuan Kyungsoo.

Kini, mereka ada diatas langit. Berada disurga.

"Kau harusnya bilang denganku dari awal kalau kau Malaikat, Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Kai. Kai semakin manja dengan Kyungsoo.

"Biar saja. Kau tetap suka, kan?" ujar Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Ya, dia tetap menyukai Kia dan merasa bahagia sekali.

Matanya mengadah keatas sambil berdoa agar dia terus bersama Kai dan terus berdoa agar keluarga dan teman-temannya tetap mengingat mereka.

"Khamsahamnida, Kai.."

"Cheonmaneyo.."

"Saranghae.."

"Nado.."

.

.

.

END for KaiSoo.

Sumpah, nangis sendiri ngebayanginnya T.T

Otte? Gimana? Jelekkah? Gajekah?

Need review. Need saran, no bash ,no plagiat, no FLAME, no SIDERS!

Next chap :

TaoRis

SuLay

BaekYeol

HunHan

ChenMin

Ayo~! Vote~ XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Angel (Into Your World)

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (for this chap)

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsbaru*

Ada kabar baik nih, menurut hasil voting~

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~~

TAORIS FOR THIS CHAP XDD

Kris : akhirnya w sama my baby bisa maen juga XD

Me : iyolah, wong kemaren banyak yang req XD

Hayo, mana yang req? ini TaoRis.

Kalo gak review, padahal udah req, keterlaluan =,='v

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Terlihat Kris sedang mengendarai awan lembut berwarna putih. dia tersenyum menatapi seorang namja manis disebuah jendela rumah.

Kris menatapi buku yang ada ditangannya. Senyum miris terukir diwajahnya ketika membaca buku itu.

.

**Huang Zi Tao, namja yang biasa dipanggil Tao. Keturunan China asli.**

**Sekarang sudah tinggal di Korea selama 2 bulan. Pindah ke Korea karena orangtuanya dipindah tugaskan di Korea. Sekarang bersekolah di SM International High School.**

**Sering di bully oleh seluruh teman kelasnya dan sering disiksa hingga terluka penuh di seluruh tubuh, terkecuali wajah. Menurut cerita, dia disiksa dan dibully akibat hanya dia sendiri yang orang China dan tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar. Sering dianggap dengan orangtuanya sering berkelahi dan berbuat onar akibat cerita keisengan dari seluruh teman sekelasnya.**

**Tidak bisa berkata yang sebenarnya dengan keluarganya karena menyayangi keluarganya dan tidak mau terikat dengan polisi. Lebih memilih diam ketika disiksa.**

**1 minggu sebelumnya nyaris bunuh diri namun dihentikan oleh adiknya.**

.

Kris memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sesak mendengar cerita namja manis ini.

Kris melihat namja manis itu berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya untuk diantar lagi. sepertinya satu hari ini, Kris akan mengikutinya tanpa terlihat untuk melihat keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Dan seperti apa kejahatan teman-teman kelas Tao yang terdengar..begitu keji.

.

.

.

"Heh sampah! Belikan aku roti!"

BUK!

Kini, Tao sedang dihajar oleh seorang namja bertubuh gembul. Tao terlihat menahan perih.

"Bodoh kau , mana bisa sampah seperti ini berbahasa Korea! Hahaha!" ucap temannya yang lain menyahuti.

Seorang wanita dengan gerik centil mendekati Tao.

"Ck ck ck, lihatlah namja ini.." ujar yeoja centil berambut coklat pendek itu lalu menampar wajah Tao dengan sangat keras lalu yeoja itu langsung meludahi wajah Tao.

Tao menangis pelan.

"Hei! Ada guru datang! Sembunyikan binatang ini!" ujar temannya yang membawa stik golf lalu memukul punggung Tao. Tao menangis lalu didorong menuju bangkunya untuk duduk.

Kris terlihat dipojok ruangan. Matanya terlihat kesal. Nafasnya memburu. Begitu kesal Kris melihat mereka menjahati Tao. Tao dipanggil binatang, dipukul, diludahi, dipanggil sampah.

"Omona, Tao kau kenapa?" tanya guru perempuan yang mendekati Tao. Kris bisa melihat tag name yang tertulis Nari.

"Dia berkelahi tadi dengan orang dari sekolah lain. Padahal kami sudah bilang agar jangan berkelahi." Ujar yeoja yang tadi meludahi Tao. Kris membelak kaget. Amarahnya memuncak. Sebagai seorang malaikat guardian yang di anugerahi hati oleh tuhan, dia bisa merasakan kesal membakar hatinya.

"Omona, apa itu benar Tao?" tanya Nari lembut sambil mengelus kepala Tao. Nada cemasnya terdengar mengkhawatirkan Tao.

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian belajarlah sendiri, Seseongmin akan membawanya ke UKS dulu. Buka halaman 150, dan ringkas halaman itu." ujar Nari. Nari mengangkat tubuh Tao perlahan. Tao tidak memberontak karena merasa pusing.

Kris mengikuti keduanya.

.

.

.

"Tao-ssi, bukankah seseongmin sudah menegurmu agar tidak berkelahi lagi. Kau itu pemuda manis dan lumayan pintar. Sayang kalau kau harus berkelahi dimasa muda." Ujar Nari yang mengobati lebam wajah Tao. Nari mendapati keganjilan.

"Tao, apakah kau berkelahi dengan wanita? Kenapa ada bekas kuteks wanita dipipimu?" tanya Nari pelan agar Tao bsia mentranslatekan ucapannya.

"Aku….berkelahi…tidak..yeoja..dengan.." ucap Tao dengan bahasanya yang memang hancur. Namun Nari bisa mengerti.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah disini." ujar Nari. Tao mengangguk. Tao bersyukur ada guru yang peduli dan menyayanginya.

Setidaknya walau hanya satu dari 40 guru, Tao tetap bersyukur. Karena inilah yang dia cari, kasih sayang. Tao tidak pernah diperhatikan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtuanya sibuk bekerja. Bila ibunya melihatnya, dia selalu dituduh berkelahi dan selalu dimarahi. Terkadang, ibunya tak jarang memukulnya, menamparnya, atau bahkan meneriakinya agar tidak berkelahi.

Tapi Tao tetap menyayangi ibu dan ayahnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena tidak ingin ibu dan ayahnya stress memikirkan sekolah Tao yang menjahatinya, dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi.

Disisi lain, Kris membuka bukunya. Disana, dia temukan sesuatu yang menarik.

**Nari, guru Sejarah dan seorang guru Biologi.**

**Menyayangi Tao karena Tao mirip dengan adiknya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan 4 tahun silam. Selalu berusaha melindungi Tao ditengah kesibukannya mengajar. Dan selalu mengobati luka Tao dan memberikan Tao kasih sayang disekolahnya.**

Kris menutup bukunya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya melindunginya dari semua keturunan setan itu." ujar Kris lalu menghilang.

** Aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia~**

.

.

Terlihat kelas sedang heboh pagi ini. Tao terlihat merangkak dengan tidak menggunakan pakaian atasan dan tubuhnya sudah penuh lebam. Sebuah rantai anjing mengikat lehernya dan seorang yeoja menyeretnya layaknya binatang.

"Hahahaha! Hanna, peliharaanmu terlihat menjijikan!" ujar seorang namja lalu menendang perut Tao. Tao meringis kesakitan dan sekali lagi menangis. Yeoja bernama Hanna itu tersenyum pura-pura sedih.

"Iya! Hewan peliharaanku ini menjijikan!" ujar Hanna lalu menginjak kepala Tao dan menendang dada Tao berulang kali.

Tao menangis.

"Lebih baik, bunuh aku.." bisik Tao dibatinnya sendiri.

"Hei! Sebentar lagi akan bel! Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini!" ujar temannya. Seluruh manusia yang ada disana segera. Tao berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar. Tao mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dengan airmatanya yang sudah dihapus.

Tepat setelah bel berhenti berbunyi, seorang namja yang diyakini adalah kepala sekolah masuk bersama seorang namja dengan rambut pirang oranye.

Seluruh yeoja yang ada disana memekik riang melihat namja yang terlihat sempurna itu. sedangkan semua pria hanya berdecih kecil merasa iri melihat sang guru baru, namun apa boleh dikata? Dia begitu tampan dan berkharisma. Kecuali Tao yang terlihat menunduk.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Seseongmin akan mengenalkan guru baru. Silahkan Mr Wu." Ujar guru bertagname Zhoumi itu.

"Nama saja Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja saya Kris. Saya adalah guru bahasa asing kalian yang baru untuk menggantikan Nona Anna yang dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika. Saya pindahan Dari China, jadi hormati saya." Ujar namja yang ternyata adalah sang Guardian Angel yang menyamar menjadi manusia.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Mr Wu." Ujar Zhoumi lalu melangkah pergi. Kris memperhatikan Tao sekilas lalu tersenyum palsu ke penjuru kelas.

Zhoumi adalah seorang malaikat Guardian. Levelnya sama dengan Chen. Dia menyamar menjadi kepala sekolah selama 4 tahun untuk mengatur sekolah ini, dan melindungi seorang anak. Minggu depan genap 4 tahun, dan dia akan pulang ke surga lagi dengan membawa anak yang dia jaga.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Kris lalu memperhatikan buku-buku dihadapannya. Senyum yang tampannya kini menghilang, dan berubah tegas. Seorang yeoja mengangkat tangannya. Ck, wanita yang meludahi Tao kemarin.

"Apa Seseongmin punya pacar?" tanyanya. Kris menyeringai kecil.

"Seseongmin tidak punya pacar." Jawab Kris cepat. "Dan seseongmin tidak mau dan tidak sudi jadi pacarmu." Ujar Kris lagi dengan nada kejam menusuk. Wanita itu kaget karena Kris tahu apa pertanyaannya selanjutnya dan malu juga kesal karena Kris mengatakan tidak sudi.

"Sebelumnya, saya akan bacakan peraturan dikelas saya. Saya tidak suka dengan belajar yang tidak serius. Wanita harus rapi, tidak boleh berkuteks. Tidak boleh merokok, seragam harus rapi dan rok harus panjang hingga ke lutut. Tidan boleh ber make-up berlebih, dan tidak boleh berbicara. Untuk pria, saya tidak suka melihat kalian tidak rapi. Rambut tidak boleh dicat berlebihan, boleh dicat, tapi harus warna soft dan tidak mencolok. Tidak boleh berwarna terang mencolok, tidak boleh merokok, dan tidak boleh berbicara. Bila ada yang ketahuan, maka saya akan bertindak, dan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan apa hukuman dari saya, paham?" tanya Kris yang nadanya mengerikan. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian." Ujar Kris.

Semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan baik, dan kini giliran Tao. Tao terlihat gemetar didepan kelas.

"Tao, perkenalkan dirimu dengan bahasa China dengan Seseongmin. 'Teman' sekelasmu sudah tahu kau, kau saya tidak tahu. Mereka tidak menghargai bahasamu, bukan?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum. Seluruh kelas Tao heboh, Tao gemetar namun mengangguk.

"Wo Jiao Tao." Ujar Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali kebangkumu." Ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk dengan senyumnya. Ada perasaan hangat ketika melihat senyum Kris untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah, kita akan belajar bahasa Korea." Ujar Kris. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao. "Tao, kalau kau tidak mengerti, bertanyalah." Lanjut Kris dengan bahasa Chinanya. Tao mengangguk.

Kris mulai mengajari kelas itu, dan mengajari Tao dengan perlahan. Tao mulai merasa rileks setiap melihat senyum Kris.

Terlihat seluruh wanita disana iri, dan seluruh pria dikelas itu menggeram kesal karena tingkah Kris.

Ketika Kris sedang menulis dipapan tulis, salah seorang pria melempar bola besi kearah kepala Kris.

Namun Kris menangkapnya dengan lihai tanpa melihat. Seluruh orang yang ada disana kaget.

Kris berbalik dan meletakkan bola besi seberat setengah kilo itu dimejanya. Kris tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu ditas miliknya.

"Lee Jyun Ki, anda masuk buku hitam. Silahkan anda keluar dari sekolah ini besok." Ujar Kris lalu menulis nama itu dibuku hitam itu. Namja bernama Jyun Ki itu shock.

"Jangan main-main dengan saya, saya adalah calon wakil kepala sekolah." Ujar Kris. Jyun Ki mengeram kesal lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang terlihat mendung, Tao terlihat sedang dihajar oleh seluruh yeoja yang ada disana.

"Hihihi! Ini balasan karena Jyun Ki keluar! Dasar sampah!" ujar Hanna yang menampar wajah Tao. Tao diborgol. Hanna langsung meludahi Tao.

"Aku benci denganmu karena kau lebih didukung dengan Kris seseongmin! Dia milik kami, tahu!" ujar yeoja bernama Ammy lalu menendang perut Tao. Tao meringis hingga menangis.

"Hei! Ada Kris seseongmin!" jerit temannya yang lain. Mereka segera melepas borgol Tao dan segera meninggalkan Tao. Tao menunduk dan menangis perlahan.

Kris masuk dengan langkah yang terlihat kesal. Dia membanting seluruh bukunya.

"Seluruh wanita dikelas ini saya skors selama 3 hari karena menyiksa Tao, kalian akan masuk zona merah, terancam tidak naik kelas. Silahkan bereskan buku kalian." Ucap Kris. Seluruh kelas kaget. Kenapa Kris bisa tahu..kalau..

"Ini tidak bisa seseongmin! Anda punya bukti apa?! Anda tidak berhak menskors kami!" jerit Ammy ketakutan karena diancam tidak naik kelas. Kris mengambil salah satu buku dan melempar 3 carik kertas yang ternyata berupa foto dari kamera Polaroid. Semua wanita kaget.

"Silahkan keluar." Ujar Kris. Seluruh wanita disana terpaksa membereskan buku dan pergi keluar hingga ada yang menangis. Setelah semuanya keluar, Kris menyeringai.

"Kalian juga akan di skors bila sama seperti mereka. Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran pagi ini." Ujar Kris.

Semenjak kehadiran Kris, Tao mulai terlindungi dan tidak ada yang berani menyentuh Tao. Tao merasa nyaman.

Tao terlihat lebih sering tersenyum. Dan diam-diam, Tao menyukai sosok guru yang melindunginya ini. Sangat suka, atau bahkan cinta.

Namun…

"Aku kesal dengan Kris itu." ujar namja bernama Kei.

"Aku ada ide…" ujar Hanna.

.

.

"Dimana Tao?" tanya Kris. Semuanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Kris menajamkan instingnya, hm, Tao terlambat dan sedang berlari kesini, ternyata. Kris sudah cemas karena tidak melihat Tao.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Dan merasakan keganjilan. Entahlah, hawa panas ini…panas sekali. Tapi Kris tidak tahu hawa panas ini datang darimana. Hari ini akan masuk musim dingin, harusnya sudah mulai dingin.

Tapi kenapa hawa kelas ini panas sekali? Seperti air mendidih.

Cklek..

"Maaf Seseongmin aku terlam-"

"Tao awas!" pekik Kris.

Kris berlari menuju arah pintu dan langsung memeluk Tao.

Kris refleks nmengeluarkan sayapnya yang besar dan berwarna putih untuk melindungi keduanya layaknya payung. Kris langsung membuat seluruh teman-teman Tao diam layaknya patung dan tidak melihat kejadian ini.

Sayap putih raksasa layaknya sayap merpati itu melindungi keduanya dari siraman air panas yang baru saja mendidih dan matang.

Ternyata inilah kejahatan sebenarnya.

Seluruh teman kelas Tao menyiapkan 1 ember besar air panas mendidih yang bila Tao buka pintunya, dan senar piano ditarik oleh Hanna, maka akan menghujani Tao dan akan membakar tubuh Tao.

Didalam sayap itu, Kris memeluk Tao erat.

"Hahah..mana mungkin aku mati karena merasakan air panas didunia.." bisik Kris sambil tersenyum. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao menangis.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa, Kris seseongmin? Kau berasal darimana?" tanya Tao dengan airmatanya yang mengalir. Dia bisa merasakan hawa airpanas menerpa sayap gurunya ini. Kris tersenyum.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dari Tao. Tao terpanah melihat Kris dengan sayapnya.

"Apa kau malaikat..?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"Aku adalah malaikat pelindung, aku datang untuk membawamu kesurga." Ujar Kris. "Apa kau ingin ikut denganku kesurga?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum.

Tao tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia mendekati Kris dan memeluknya.

"Welcome to Heaven.." bisik Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Tao, apa kau suka disini?" tanya Kris. Keduanya kini sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman surga. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao.

Sang bijak begitu baik hati, dia merubah Tao menjadi malaikat layaknya Kris. Dan Tao ditugaskan dengan sang bijak untuk selalu bersama Kris.

"Sangat.." bisik Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"Ni ru ci wan mei, Tao" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Tao.

Terima kasih untuk sang bijak yang telah memberikan Tao dalam hidupnya selama 10000 tahun ini.

"Qing ni gao su wo, ru guo zhe yang jiu shi ai, Ge" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum. Kris mengangguk.

"Memang.. ini memang cinta, Tao." Ujar Kris. "Cong jin yi hou, wei ni fu chu, wei ni xin teng." Ujar Kris. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Wo Ai Ni.." bisik Kris lalu mengecup bibir Tao. Tao memeluk Kris.

"Wo ye ai ni." Balas Tao.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ket :

Ni ru ci wan mei : kau sangat sempurna

Qing ni gao su wo, ru guo zhe yang jiu shi ai : katakan denganku, kalau ini memang cinta.

Cong jin yi hou, wei ni fu chu, wei ni xin teng. : mulai dari sekarang, aku akan memberikanmu segala yang aku punya, termasuk mencintaimu dengan segenap hidup dan hatiku.

Gkgkgkgkgkgkgk XDD

Omona, kenapa aku jadi kesel sama cerita yang aku bikin T.T

Oke, lets voting again.

HunHan

BaekYeol

SuLay

ChenMin

Ayo, vote XD

Please review. No flame, no bash, no siders, no plagiat XD


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Angel (Into Your World)

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (for this chap)

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Maaf baru lanjut, habis semester sih Y.Y

Deg deggan sm hasilnya, hiks DX

Okay, ada kabar baik ini~

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng!

HUNHAN for this chap! XD

Vote HunHan sama BaekYeol nyaris seimbang, tapi akhirnya HUNHAN menang. XD.

Ayo, yang req HunHan, ayo merapat! XD

Karena sebagai permohonan maaf, chap ini akan panjang :D

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang mengepel lantai toko bunga.

Namja manis dengan umur 21 tahun ini terlihat giat membersihkan toko ini dengan senyum manis.

KLING!

"Selamat datang!" ujar namja manis bernama Xiao Luhan atau Luhan ini. Namja asli China yang menetap di Seoul.

"Ah, ini aku yang menelpon semalam. Boleh saya ambil pesanan saya?" tanya seorang namja tampan. Luhan tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Ini dia, satu bucket bunga mawar putih dan merah." Ujar Luhan.

Setelah menyiapkan bunga itu, Luhan memberikannya pada sang pembeli.

"Jeongmal khamsahamnida. Aku suka sekali dengan tatanannya. Kau berbakat. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong!" ujar namja itu.

"ne, cheon. Semoga berhasil dengan gadis incaranmu..~" ujar Luhan lalu tersenyum. Luhan menatap kalender.

"Hihi, nanti malam ulang tahun Mei Lin. Aku akan masak kue coklat kesukaannya." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum riangnya yang membayangkan wajah adik kesayangannya tersenyum bahagia dengan binary dimatanya menatap makanan kesukaannya yang Luhan akan buat untuknya, dan sangat khusus!.

Xiao Mei Lin. Adik Luhan. Nanti malam, dia berumur 20 tahun. Mei Lin sedang kuliah.

Luhan dan Mei Lin sudah ditinggal dengan orangtuanya karena malu dengan perceraian mereka yang menghasilkan anak, dan akhirnya keduanya terdampar di panti asuhan.

Di pojok ruangan, seorang namja tampan terlihat tersenyum tipis padanya.

Dialah, Oh Sehun.

Sang malaikat tampan yang berstatus seorang malaikat.

"Manis sekali untuk ukuran namja." Ujarnya untuk memuji Luhan. Sehun mulai menghilangkan sosok dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Seangil chukka hamnida~ seangil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun uri Mei Lin, seangil chukka hamnida!" Luhan bernyanyi. Dia bahagia. Sekarang, adiknya resmi berumur 20 tahun dan 2 bulan lagi umurnya juga akan 22 tahun.

"Xie Xie, oppa! Aku suka sekali!" ujar Mei Lin. Mei Lin membuat permohonan, setelahnya, dia meniup lilin tersebut.

Keduanya menikmati kue dan berbicara dengan hangat. Luhan adalah keluarga satu-satunya Mei Lin, karenanya, dia begitu menyayangi sosok kakaknya.

Setelah agak lama, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhir acara ulang tahun ini, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

Pagi yang tidak cerah di Seoul. Angin sedikit berhembus kencang.

Luhan terlihat memandangi dirinya di cermin.

"Eh? Memar? Memar apa ini?" tanya Luhan aneh. Wajah manisnya mengerut bingung. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah berkelahi dan terlibat kekerasan? Ah, mungkin aku kelelahan. Aku akan bekerja lagi!" ujar Luhan semangat.

Setelah mandi, Luhan langsung saja membuat sarapan.

"Pagi oppa." Sapa Mei Lin. Wajah manis Luhan juga didapat dengan Mei Lin. Mei Lin begitu manis.

Dengan rambut coklat gelap bergelombang panjang hingga punggung, kulit putih bersih, tubuh mungil, mata berwarna coklat indah dan dengan bibir pink merekah.

"Pagi." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum. Mei Lin memperhatikan kakak prianya ini.

"Memar apa ini? Kau berkelahi?" tanya Mei Lin. Luhan memperhatikan memar di tangan, kaki, dan betisnya.

"Aku tidak berkelahi. Sungguh! Aku baru bangun tadi pagi sudah mendapat gejala ini. Aku pikir, aku hanya lelah. Gwaenchana. Ayo sarapan, lalu lekaslah kau pergi kuliah! Oppa juga harus secepatnya membuka toko" ujar Luhan. Mei Lin mengangguk.

"Ah, karena besok minggu, aku akan membantu toko. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, pay~" ujar Mei Lin lalu pergi. Luhan membereskan makanannya, dan mulai bersiap membuka toko.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat giat membersihkan toko dan mengatur bunga-bunga cantik yang sangat lengkap jenis, dan warnanya di sini.

"Ah, pesanan! Aku lupa menyiapkan pita untuk keranjangnya! Aish!" Luhan segera mengambil pita dan mulai menyiapkan pesanan untuk pelanggannya. Luhan berpendapat, kalau kerjanya bagus, maka pelanggan akan berdatangan dengan sendirinya.

KLING!

"Selamat datang!" ujar Luhan riang. Luhan terpesona pada sosok namja didepannya.

Namja tinggi, dengan kulit putih susu, dengan rambut coklat keemasan, matanya sipit, tajam dan indah, dan tubuhnya proporsional sekali. Tampan. Kata itulah yang cocok untuk namja itu.

Namja itu mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam, t-shirt putih polos, jeans putih, dan sepatu kets putih.

Namja itu mendekati Luhan dan tersenyum. membuat Luhan semakin terpesona pada sosok didepannya ini.

"Aku ingin membeli 2 tangkai mawar putih." ucap namja itu. Luhan mengangguk dan segera mengambilkan pesanannya.

"Ini dia." Ujar Luhan. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu.

"Lu..Luhan imnida. Neol?" tanya Luhan dengan rona merahnya. Namja itu tersenyum lagi.

"Oh Sehun. Baiklah, terima kasih bunganya. Ini uangnya. Bye." Ujar Sehun lalu berlalu pergi.

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

Mei Lin terlihat sedang makan bersama dengan kakaknya ini. Luhan terlihat pucat.

"Oppa, kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mei Lin cemas. Luhan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Mei Lin-ah, maafkan oppa, bisakah oppa tidur saja? Sepertinya besok akan mendingan kalau tidur cepat." Ujar Luhan. Mei Lin mengangguk. Luhan pergi dan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, cuaca kurang bersahabat. Cuaca mendung dan udara dingin.

Mei Lin sedang menuju kamar Luhan untuk membangunkan Luhan sarapan.

"Oppa, ireona, ayo kita sara-ASTAGA!" Mei Lin memekik takut ketika melihat Luhan memuntahkan darah dan hidungnya berdarah.

"Uhk..Mei Lin..pagi..uhk.." ucapan Luhan terpotong. Mei Lin bergegas mendekati Luhan.

"Oppa! Kau kenapa?! Ayo kita kedokter!" pekikan Mei Lin membuat Luhan menggeleng kuat.

"Aku Cuma kelelahan! Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat? Darahnya sudah tidak mengalir lagi. aku sembuh!" ujar Luhan. Mei Lin menggeleng kuat.

"Kau bohong! Kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku akan menelpon dokter untuk datang kesini!" ujar Mei Lin lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Luhan terbaring lemah mendengar ucapan sang adik yang berlebihan.

Luhan juga bingung, ada apa dengan dirinya?

Kenapa sampai muntah darah dipagi hari, dan mimisan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Luhan akui, dia sudah beberapa kali belakangan suka mimisan. Tapi hari inilah yang parah.

.

.

.

"Tuan Luhan ini hanya demam. Istirahat, dia akan sembuh. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh si dokter lalu dokter itu pergi.

"Mei Lin, aku mohon keluarlah, oppa ingin tidur." Ucap Luhan. Mei Lin mengangguk lalu pergi setelah mengecup pipi Luhan.

Setelah Mei Lin pergi, Luhan menangis tanpa suara.

Ingatannya ingat sesuatu.

FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Kini, Luhan dan dokter itulah dikamarnya. Mei Lin sedang ada tamu sedikit.

"Tuan Luhan, anda terkena Leukeumia. Sudah akut, dan mustahil disembuhkan." Ujarnya. Luhan kaget.

"Ka…kalau begitu..a..aku.."

"Umur anda hanya 2 bulan lagi." ujarnya. Luhan menangis tanpa suara mendengar penuturan dokter itu. dokter itu diam dan menatap sedih seolah dia juga ikut sedih.

"Anda harus bicara sendiri dengan nona Mei Lin. Dan mulai besok, anda harus menjalani kemoterapi." Ujar sang dokter. Luhan menangis. Dokter itu tertunduk sedih.

"Dan..bila memang sudah tidak ada harapan…kau akan masuk Hospis…" ucapnya. Luhan menatap sang dokter.

"Hospis?"

"Sebuah tempat, terpencil dan tenang..orang sakit yang masuk kesana…tidak akan keluar dengan keadaan hidup lagi. kau akan menghabiskan harimu disana." Ucapnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin menangis terisak.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

Sehun menatap di ujung ruangan. Matanya tajam dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sayang sekali namja ini terkena kanker. Tapi, itu sudah keputusan langit." Ujar Sehun. Dia tersenyum menatap buku ditangannya. Agak lama, akhirnya dia menghilang.

.

.

Pagi ini, Mei Lin sedang menangis tersedu.

Bagaimana tidak? Sang kakak sudah memberitahukan dengannya kalau dia terkena Leukimia. Dan sudah sangat akut.

"Oppa…ayo kita ke rumah sakit…kita akan melakukan kemoterapi..hiks…aku ingin kau sembuh..hiks.." ucap Mei Lin di sela tangisnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan tangisan yang juga mengalir dimatanya. Dia memeluk adik perempuannya ini agar tenang. Sedih sekali Luhan melihat adiknya menangis. Padahal, Luhan sudah bertekad ingin membuat adiknya terus tersenyum tanpa tangisan.

.

.

.

Mulai saat ini, Luhan akan tinggal disini. Luhan menatap sedih.

Tadi dia baru saja dari ruang steril untuk persiapan kemoterapi besok. Luhan menatap pot bunga Lily putih disana.

"Ah, kau harus diberi sinar matahari sedikit, manis." Ujar Luhan lalu dia membawa pot itu ke arah jendela. Luhan tersenyum.

"Hai." Sapa sebuah suara. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati namja yang membuatnya terpesona, Sehun.

"Kau…wae..kenapa kau..?" Luhan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sehun tersenyum dan mendekati Luhan.

"I'll protect you, Xiao Luhan." Ucap Sehun lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan hangat sekali.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau itu pelangganku.." ucap Luhan. Tidak tahu mengapa, Luhan ingin menangis bahagia mendengar suara lembut Sehun yang entah juga mengapa, terdengar begitu melindungi dan indah. Indah sekali.

"I'll protect you…" bisiknya lagi.."Cause I love you…" bisik Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Luhan lama dan lembut sekali. "Aku akan menemanimu di sini. Kau tidak akan masuk Hospis." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menangis begitu kencang mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan terus memeluk tubuh mungil ini. Menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh Sehun yang menyerap kehangatan surga.

"Hiks..kau itu berasal darimana…hiks…kenapa kau ingin melindungiku..kenapa kau mencintaiku..? hiks..jawab aku." Pinta Luhan yang seolah terdengar putus asa.

"Itu adalah rahasia." Ucapnya lalu mengecup bibir mungil Luhan. "Saranghae…" bisik Sehun disela ciuman keduanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membalas sedikit ciuman Sehun yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Tuan Luhan! Berusahalah! Telan obat itu. anda pasti bisa!"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin meminumnya! Obat itu ingin membuatku masuk Hospis! Hentikan! Hentikan!" pekik Luhan yang dipaksa meminum larutan obat yang aromanya begitu menjijikan dan rasanya pahit dan menjijikan.

"Saya mohon tuan! Anda harus sembuh!" pekik suster itu yang akan memaksakan Luhan meminumnya.

"Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi diriku..hiks! hentikan! Henti-" ucapan Luhan terhenti dengan suntikan sang dokter yang menyuntikkan obat penenang pada pinggang Luhan. Sang suster segera meminumkan obat itu sampai habis dan tertelan semua oleh Luhan. Luhan mulai merasa mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Luhan ada di dalam ruangan steril untuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan menatapi setangkai Lily putih yang baru saja disiapkan oleh Mei Lin.

Sehun terlihat menemani Luhan.

"Kau sedih?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya diam dan menikmati sentuhan lembut yang memberinya kekuatan. "Aku ada disini. jangan bersedih." Bisiknya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

.

"Besok, anda akan melakukan pengobatan lagi." ucap seorang suster. Luhan mendesah berat.

Saat ini, dia hanya butuh Sehun untuk menemaninya. Hanya Sehun yang bisa memberinya kekuatan melawan kanker ini.

"Berjuanglah, penyakitmu bisa disembuhkan. Kau hanya perlu berusaha." Ujar sang suster yang tersenyum lalu pergi dari ruangan untuk menyiapkan obat kemo lagi.

Tak lama, seorang wanita datang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

"Oppa…" panggilnya. Luhan tersenyum.

"Mei Lin, masuklah.." ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku bawakan rangkaian bunga mawar putih dan Lily putih kesukaan oppa..maaf rangkaian bungaku belum seindah rangkaian oppa.." ucap Mei Lin. Mei Lin mengenakan pakaian steril dari rumah sakit. Mei Lin juga harus mengenakan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Ini sangat indah, Xie Xie Mei Lin." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. Mei Lin tersenyum pedih. Airmatanya mengalir.

"Aku tidak ingin oppa pergi…cepatlah sembuh. Oppa sudah berjanji denganku untuk melihatku bersanding dikemudian hari dengan orang yang aku cintai. Oppa sudah berjanji suatu hari nanti, ketika aku menikah, oppalah yang merangkaikan bunganya untukku. Kau sudah janji akan mencari pendamping, dan aku juga akan menghadirinya. Karenanya..jangan pergi. Cepatlah sembuh..hiks…oppa..hiks.." tangisan Mei Lin telah keluar. Luhan memeluknya.

"Oppa janji, oppa akan menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Oppa akan ada dihari pernikahanmu. Jangan menangis, ne?" tanya Luhan.

Tangisan Mei Lin semakin kencang. Luhan berusaha tidak menangis demi adiknya ini.

Mei Lin berterima kasih pada tuhan, karena sudah memberinya seorang kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Mei Lin mengelus pelan rambut Luhan dan terkejut ketika mendapati rambut Luhan rontok dengan banyak sekali. Mei Lin semakin menangis kencang. Mei Lin mengambil rambut itu dan meletakkanya dibawah bantal Luhan.

Dipojok ruangan, Sehun menangis menatap Luhan dan saudaranya, Mei Lin. Sungguh persaudaraan yang kuat sekali.

Sehun tersenyum dan menghilang.

.

.

.

April tanggal 20, tahun 20XX

Luhan terlihat sedang ada diruang perawatan. Malam ini begitu dingin.

Luhan terlihat sedang diambang batas hidupnya.

Mei Lin, bersama seseorang dan beberapa dokter beserta suster ada disana.

"Oppa..hiks…ini..hiks..orang yang akan bersanding denganku tahun depan..aku mohon..kuatlah..hiks..jangan tinggalkan …kau sudah janji denganku. hiks.." tangisan Mei Lin semakin kencang. Luhan tersenyum.

"Gege..dui bu qi…aku bawakan rangkaian bunga buatan kami berdua..terimalah.." ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk bunga itu.

"Hangat…" ujarnya. "Xie Xie.." tambah Luhan. Airmatanya mengalir namun senyumnya terus terkembang.

Luhan melihat Sehun disampingnya sambil tersenyum. tubuhnya transparan.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Dan itu membuat proses kematian Luhan terasa ringan. Ringan sekali.

Luhan tersenyum. Orang yang dia cintai, seorang malaikat ternyata. Apa dia akan pergi bersama dengan malaikat itu? entahlah, sum sumnya sudah hancur, daya tahan tubuhnya hancur akibat kanker.

"Mei Lin…bila aku meninggal..tolong..abu pembakaranku..kau terbangkan di taman kaki gunung yang penuh dengan rumput hijau.." ucapnya.

"Oppa! Jangan berbicara seolah kau akan benar-benar mati!" pekik Mei Lin. Luhan melihat kesamping. Sehun tersenyum hangat dan menggenggam tangannya walau tangan itu hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Terima kasih, kalian datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-22 tahun. Xie xie…" bisik Luhan lalu menutup matanya dihari ulang tahunnya yang berumur 22 tahun.

.

.

.

"Mei Lin, ini tempat yang indah, bukan?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara suami Mei Lin.

Mei Lin menatap guci berisi abu pembakaran mayat Luhan. Mei Lin menatap sedih.

"Haruskah kita terbangkan abu oppaku ini, sayang?" tanya Mei Lin. Suami Mei Lin mengecup puncak kepala Mei Lin dan mengangguk.

"Oppa..semoga kau bahagia disana..kau pantas mendapatkannya." Bisik Mei Lin. Mei Lin menerbangkan abu pembakaran Luhan.

Abu itu terbang bebas diiup angin.

Mei Lin tersenyum. dia berbalik bersama suaminya dan berjalan pergi.

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, Luhan ada disana bersama Sehun yang bergenggaman tangan.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Mei Lin." Ucap Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun berbalik dan pergi menuju tangga langit, menuju rumah Sehun, surga.

.

.

.

END

Hikssu! Nangis sendiri bikinnya!

Huweee! DX

VOTE, oke?

Otte? Review please?

No flame, no bash chara, no siders, AND NO PLAGIAT!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Angel (Into Your World)

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : BaekYeol

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Menurut hasil vote….

BaekYeolfor this chap! XD

Ayo mana, yang req BaekYeol, merapat! XD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Seorang namja manis terlihat berjalan menyusuri jalanan didalam cuaca mendung, dan udara yang dingin. Namja itu sudah memegang payung bening di tangannya. Sepertinya, dia tahu kalau mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun itu menatap langit.

"Hei lihat, anak ibu-ibu gila itu ada disini." bisik seorang yeoja. Baekhyun hanya melupakannya dan terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Mencoba membuat hatinya tidak hancur.

"Ibuku tidak gila…dia hanya stress sedikit..dia sudah beristirahat..jangan diganggu lagi..aku mohon.." bisik hati Baekhyun yang mulai menangis. Namun berusaha dia seka dan ditahan olehnya.

Baekhyun kurang beruntung sebenarnya. Dia memiliki keluarga yang hancur berantakan akibat ayahnya. Ayahnya berselingkuh dan pergi kabur dengan yeoja simpanannya dengan membawa hartanya. Dan ibu Baekhyun dan juga dirinya hanya ditinggalkan sedikit.

Ibunya merasa dihianati dan stress akibat ayahnya, hingga akhirnya terkena gangguan mental.

Orang-orang disekitar tidak mengerti, tapi malah menyudutkan dirinya dan ibunya. Mereka seolah menganggap, mereka adalah tikus atau mungkin hama penyakit berbahaya dan harus disingkirkan.

Baekhyun benci pada sekitarnya. Ketika mereka kaya, mereka menatap penuh hormat keluarganya dan juga dirinya.

Sekarang, mereka menganggap dirinya adalah tikus jalanan yang membawa hama dan harus di basmi.

Ibunya meninggal akibat menebas urat lehernya sendiri. kejadiannya adalah Baekhyun sedang pergi untuk membeli makanan untuk ibunya, ketika kembali, ibunya sudah meninggal. Kejadian itu sudah agak lama. Ibunya meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan ayahnya sudah 1 tahun meninggalkan mereka berdua kala itu.

Untungnya sekarang, Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan restoran cepat saji dan beruntungnya dia karena dia juga mendapat beasiswa di SM University di bagian Art and Music. Beruntung sekali dikarenakan dia memiliki kemampuan vocal yang bagus dan berciri khas. Yang bisa masuk disana hanya beberapa orang saja di Asia, dan tidak bisa sembarangan.

Baekhyun membuka rumah sederhana, namun tidak terlalu sederhana ini. Rumah berlantai 2 dan bergaya minimalis.

Baekhyun membuka sepatu dan meletakkan payungnya didekat rak sepatu. Matanya menatap foto ibunya dan kembali, air mata mengalir.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahat ibuku. Ne! tidak menangis akan membuatku kuat!" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri yang menganggap, bila dia menangis, artinya dia bukan orang lemah. Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum menatap foto ibunya.

Seorang wanita cantik yang mirip dengannya. Seorang wanita yang sudah merawatnya, dan bertarung nyawa untuk melahirkannya.

Baekhyun menuju dapur dan mulai memasak. Dikarenakan dia sudah mulai lapar.

Baekhyun mulai memasak nasi di Rice Cooker. Sambil menunggu nasinya akan masak, Baekhyun berlari untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang makan sekarang. Hujan deras mengguyur Korea dengan cukup deras. Baekhyun yang sedang menonton sedikit terganggu juga dengan suara petir. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mematikan telivisinya dan makan tanpa menonton telivisi.

Tidak mewah, hanya nasi, kimchi dan sup rumput laut. Sup rumput laut ini sebenarnya adalah makanan kesukaan ibunya.

Karenanya, Baekhyun suka sekali ketika harus makan sup ini. Karena dia seperti merasa ibunya sedang bersamanya.

Dipojok ruangan, Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang makan.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap namja manis itu. Rambut coklat gelapnya, tubuh mungilnya yang berwarna putih bersih, jemarinya yang indah dan lentik.

Sepertinya sang malaikat menyukai orang yang harus dia lindungi kali ini.

Chanyeol mengambil buku catatannya dan membacanya. Sedikit menatap miris mendapat cerita dari buku catatannya.

"Aku akan hadir kehidupanmu sebentar lagi, aku akan bersamamu, melindungimu, hingga temanku dari surga akan mencabut nyawamu, dan kau nanti akan ikut bersamaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Setelah berucap begitu, tubuh Chanyeol menghilang.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, Baekhyun terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, yaitu melengkapi nada lagu. Dan sudah akan selesai. Besok hari libur, dan dia bisa pergi bekerja. Lagi pula, besok saatnya dia gajian. Mengingat kalau akan gajian, berarti dia bisa membayar tagihan listrik dan mengisi sedikit kulkasnya.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang pintar dan lumayan perhitungan. Dia menabung, dan uang hasil tabungannya selama 5 bulan sudah lumayan banyak. Baekhyun berpendapat, uang itu akan berguna suatu hari nanti untuknya.

Soal cinta..dia belum mau memikirkannya. Karena, dia cukup tahu diri. Tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang mau membaginya cinta lagi kali ini.

Lagipula, bila dia berpacaran dan salah dengan pilihannya, maka tamatlah riwayat tabungannya.

Maksud Baekhyun, coba saja. Seandainya dia jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita, tetapi pilihannya salah dan wanita itu malah mempermainkan dan tidak mengerti dirinya. Uangnya tentu bisa habis untuk memenuhi keinginan si wanita.

Lebih baik, sekarang sendiri dulu dan bekerja. Baekhyun ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha didunia hiburan, atau paling tidak, dia ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Itu memang cita-citanya dan ibunya, karenanya, demi ibunya apapun akan dia lakukan.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Baekhyun mulai membereskan sedikit rumah peninggalan ibunya yang dibeli ibunya itu. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mulai menuju kamarnya untuk menikmati surga kapuk.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan dipagi hari. wajahnya yang lembut tersenyum manis menatapi langit yang cerah, tapi tidak panas. Udara juga sejuk dengan angin sepoi-sepoi itu.

Baekhyun berjalan cukup cepat. Memang, 1 jam lagi tokonya akan buka, dan dia harus ada disana 15 menit sebelum buka. Paling tidak untuk ganti baju seragam.

Untung saja hari ini bukan gilirannya menyiapkan toko tapi hari ini gilirannya untuk beres-beres toko sebelum tutup.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil memperhatikan jalanan, tanpa dia sadari sosok namja yang berjalan ada didepannya dan..

BRUK

Keduanya bertabrakan.

"Aigo, mianhamnida." Ucap Baekhyun kalang kabut karena menabrak namja itu. Baekhyun membantu membereskan kertas yang dia pegang.

"Ah, Gwaenchanayo. Aku yang salah. Aku terburu-buru untuk mengantar surat ini. Jadi sedikit kalang kabut." Ungkap namja berambut coklat gelap didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap namja ini dan sedikit kaget. Mata keduanya bertemu.

Dan kembali, Baekhyun kaget, tetapi kagum pada sosok didepannya.

Wajahnya tampan, matanya agak besar, matanya berwarna dark black, rambutnya coklat gelap, kulitnya pun berwarna putih bersih. Tubuhnya tinggi sekali.

"Tampan" bisik hati Baekhyun kagum dengan ciptaan tuhan didepannya ini. Nampak begitu sempurna, berbeda dengan dirinya yang bagaikan bebek buruk rupa yang menatapi seekor angsa anggun.

Baekhyun merona menatap namja ini.

"Hey, Gwaenchanayo?" tanya namja didepannya itu sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun bermaksud membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"A..ah..ne. nan gwaenchana." Jawab Baekhyun. Namja itu tersenyum. senyumnya membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"Baguslah, maaf tadi menabrakmu." Ungkap namja itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia melirik jam tangan dan kaget sekali.

"Ah, mianhamnida. Aku sedang terburu-buru, annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari kalang kabut. Dia harus sampai di tempat kerja segera, atau tidak, dia akan dimarahi oleh bosnya.

.

.

.

"Baekkie-ah, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 12." Ungkap teman kerja Baekhyun. Namanya Kim RyeoWook. Namja manis bersuara emas yang juga sama seperti Baekhyun. Dia adalah senior Baekhyun yang bersekolah di jurusan Art And Music di SM University. Dia juga beasiswa. Bedanya, dia sedikit beruntung. Paling tidak, keluarganya harmonis dan masih lengkap. Berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Ne, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya menerima masakan yang dibuat oleh koki mereka, Ryeowook dan Hankyung. Pengunjung cukup ramai hari ini. Restoran cepat saji tempat Baekhyun bekerja memang cukup terkenal dengan pelayannya yang berwajah manis, ramah dan menyenangkan. Masakannya juga tidak kalah, itulah mengapa restoran mereka tidak pernah sepi. Seharipun.

Pemilik restoran ini bernama Ren. Dia adalah namja yang sangat cantik. Namja itu akan berkeluarga 5 bulan lagi. Dan dia sedang belajar mengurus restoran keluarganya ini.

Ren adalah namja yang sangat gemas dengan Baekhyun, Ryeowook, Taemin, Key, dan masih banyak lagi. semuanya adalah pelayan disini. Terkadang, Baekhyun bersyukur karena bos mereka sangat menyayangi mereka.

Selesai mengantar pesanan, Baekhyun istirahat makan siang. Baekhyun dibawakan makanan dengan Ryeowook. Bagi Ryeowook, Baekhyun sudah dianggap adiknya. Terkadang membuat namjachingunya cemburu. Namjachingu Ryeowook bernama Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung. Namja yang sebenarnya adalah seorang artis trainee yang akan debut 3 bulan lagi.

"Aigo, Baekkie-ah! Aku tahu kau ini akan ada ujian musik, paling tidak makanlah. Apa makanan buatanku kurang enak sehingga kau makan sambil membaca buku itu?" ungkap RyeoWook dengan poutnya yang membuat wajah imut itu semakin menggemaskan. Tidak salah Yesung suka sekali menggodanya. Dia begitu menggemaskan.

"Aigo hyung, bukan begitu. Aku takut nilaiku jelek. Masakanmu begitu enak, hyung. Mian, ne?" ungkap Baekhyun yang menutup bukunya lalu langsung makan bekal yang sudah dibuatkan Wookie hyungnya ini. Wookie hanya mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu keras. Kau sudah cukup bagus. Aku pergi dulu ne? sebentar lagi Yesung hyung akan kesini. Dia akan meraung-raung kalau tidak melihatku dikasir." Ucap Wookie lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang makan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

Beruntung sekali, dia sudah punya orang yang dia sayangi. Sedang Baekhyun belum. Ada rasa iri memang. Iri melihat kebahagiaan sebuah pasangan, tapi Baekhyun ingin menahan hasratnya.

Tiba-tiba, ingatannya teringat pada sosok seorang namja. Namja yang dia tabrak.

BLUSH

"Ah! Kenapa aku merona?! AIGO!" pekik Baekhyun heboh. Dia menepuk-nepuk sedikit wajahnya lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya, meskipun dia masih teringat terus dengan wajah namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa pulang. Hati-hati dijalan, ne?" ungkap Ren sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menunduk sedikit.

Baekhyun menatap jalan. Sudah sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:22 PM waktu setempat.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang diterangi lampu. Cuaca sedikit dingin. Baekhyun sedang lega karena dia baru saja gajian.

Belum lama dia berjalan, ada 3 orang pria didepan yang terlihat sedang menatapinya. Baekhyun mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Hei manis, sendirian? Hik…bergabunglah dengan kami..hik." ungkap seorang namja bertubuh agak tinggi dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mundur sedikit. Ah, menyebrang saja. Baekhyun menyebrang jalan agar tidak berpapasan dengan namja itu.

"Ahahhaa, lihat, dia menghindarimu, hik. Hey, kenapa menyebrang, manis? Kemarilah, hik." Sepertinya mereka mabuk. Baekhyun terus mempercepat jalannya.

"Manis, kau tidak akan bisa lari. SHIT, bokongmu sexy juga." Pekik seorang lagi temannya. Baekhyun semakin cemas. Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Airmata sudah mengalir antara cemas dan takut.

"AHAHHA, kau tidak akan bisa lari, MANIS." Ungkap temannya yang lain.

Baekhyun semakin kuat berlari, untungnya mereka sedikit mabuk, jadilah Baekhyun bisa berlari kencang.

BRUK.

Baekhyun jatuh pada sebuah pelukan namja. Baekhyun menatap keatas dan menemukan namja yang dia tabrak tadi pagi dan diam-diam, dia sukai. Tapi sedikit ragu, memang.

Namja itu menatap garang 3 orang didepannya.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungimu." Ungkap namja tampan yang dia tabrak tadi pagi itu. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajah takutnya didada bidang namja tampan itu.

"Hey Man, kami lihat kau memeluk namja kami. Lepaskan dia, berikan pada kami. Maka tidak akan ada yang terluka disini, hik." Ucap seorang namja itu. namja yang memeluk Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kalianlah yang pargi, dia ini namjachinguku yang aku lupa jemput tadi." Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. 3 namja itu sedikit takut. Ada aura tidak enak yang dipancarkan namja yang memeluk Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun sudah merona sempurna. Matanya mengedip bingung sambil menatap namja ini dan sesekali menatap 3 orang didepannya.

"Mana buktimu, Man?" tanya namja yang satunya lagi. Namja yang memeluk Baekhyun itu menyeringai sedikit. Ibu jarinya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan menatapnya. Tatapannya teduh dan menenagkan. Oke, sekarang Baekhyun menyukai namja ini. Tapi…apa namja ini..juga sama halnya?

"Chagiya, kau mau kita buktikan dengan mereka?" tanya namja itu. Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit ragu. Namja itu langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun. Namja itu melumatnya sedikit. Baekhyun kaget juga. Wajahnya langsung merona. Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak, dan dia hanya bisa diam. Ada rasa nyaman diulu hatinya. Namja itu lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku sudah buktikan, bukan? Atau kalian ingin berkelahi denganku?" tanya namja itu sambil menatap tajam mereka bertiga. Seseorang di tengah mereka berdecih kesal.

"Cih, memang benar rupanya. Ayo pergi kawab-kawan." Ajak temannya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan namja itu. Setelah pergi, Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Agak kecewa memang, pelukan namja itu begitu hangat.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Ungkap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk hormat beberapa kali. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Ma..maaf sudah menciummu." Ucap namja itu. Baekhyun merona. Manis sekali.

"A..ah..ne..tidak apa-apa." Ungkap Baekhyun. Namja didepannya tersenyum.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Kau?" tanya namja bernama Chanyeol. Baekhyun merona manis.

"A..aku Baekhyun. Salam kenal, Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

2 minggu setelah kejadian itu, seminggu kemudian, keduanya resmi berpacaran.

Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya sang malaikat pelindung Baekhyun tak pernah absen dari sisi Baekhyun. Dia begitu menyayangi manusia yang menjadi candu baginya ini.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya sedang ada di sebuah Supermarket. Chanyeol memutuskan menginap dengan Baekhyun dirumah Baekhyun.

Keduanya ingin memasak makanan dengan jumlah banyak, dan hanya mereka yang akan menikmati. Chanyeol sedang mentraktir Baekhyun sekarang, mereka ingin merayakan kesuksesan Baekhyun yang mendapatkan hadiah menyanyi di ajang Nasional. Dan kabarnya, ada pihak Entertaiment yang tertarik untuk menjadikan Baekhyun Trainee mereka, tapi mereka masih merundingkan segalanya.

Setelah berbelanja, keduanya bergandengan pulang untuk menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Keduanya bercanda dengan riang, Chanyeol sesekali mencium pipi Baekhyun di depan umum tanpa rasa ragu. Membuat Baekhyun merona dan membuat semua wanita disekitar mereka mendesah iri namun berteriak senang. Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, stop it. Mereka melihat kita." Ungkap Baekhyun dengan rona manisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Mereka melihat karena iri dengan betapa manisnya dirimu, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol yang berbisik lalu mengecup kembali pipi itu.

.

.

"Ya! Yeollie, berhenti mengecupi leherku, bagaimana aku mau memasak untuk kita, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang memaska sup kimchi sekarang ini. Chanyeol ingin makan sup kimchi, karenanya Baekhyun akan membuatnya.

"Ayolah, chagiya. Aku sedang ingin bersamamu, aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Hm, Nado. Tapi, bagaimana kita akan mulai makan kalau kau terus mengecupi leherku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan hiasan wajah merona miliknya. Kekasih yang dia sayangi memang agak manja dengannya.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol adalah orang yang penyayang. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai setiap bisikan lembut dan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ya, dia orang yang romantis dan pengertian. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur karenanya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, keduanya menonton film. Baekhyun masih dipeluk oleh Chanyeol dari belakang. Baekhyun dengan nyaman menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol. Sesekali, Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun snack yang mereka beli. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang juga menyuapi Chanyeol.

Film yang ditonton keduanya cukup membuat keduanya nyaman.

"Yeollie, Aaam." Ucap Baekhyun yang menyuapi Baekhyun sosis goreng yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Baekhyun.

Keduanya memang sedang asyik menonton, tapi tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol membagi dua fokusnya. Satu untuk Baekhyun, dan satunya, dia sedang berbicara lewat pikiran dengan seorang malaikat, bernama Kris.

"**Aku lihat dari sini, kau manja sekali dengannya? Am I right?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati pernyataan dari teman sesame malaikatnya ini. **

"**Hum, aku suka sekali seperti ini. Aku mencintainya, dan aku akan pulang membawanya sesuai tugas." Ujar Chanyeol yakin tanpa keraguan. Inilah Chanyeol dia tidak akan ragu ketika menyukai atau mencintai sesuatu. Dan dia akan melindunginya segenap jiwanya.**

"**Sebentar lagi..yah, sebentar lagi skenariomu akan berjalan. Aku tunggu. Sudah dulu, ne? aku harus melayani Baby Pandaku." Ucap Kris di pikiran Chanyeol.**

"Yeollie, kau ingin aku ambilkan minum?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan kedapur untuk mengambil minum.

.

.

Keduanya sedang tertidur lelap kali ini, Chanyeol mengatakan kalau hari ini agak panas walau sudah menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya dan tidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona malu.

"Hey, belum tidur, manis?" tanya Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hum, aku sudah agak mengantuk." Ungkapnya. "Agak dingin hari ini.." bisiknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang agak kepanasan hingga melepaskan pakaian atasnya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Mau aku hangatkan? Aku jamin rasanya akan nikmat." Bisik Chanyeol. Dan membuat rona wajah di wajah Baekhyun, tapi maaf. Baekhyun sudah lelah hari ini. Besok minggu, jadi dia bisa santai bersama Chanyeol.

"Andwaeyo, aku sudah lelah Yeollie-ya~" bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Hum, tidurlah manis. Saranghae." Bisik Chanyeol lembut dan penuh suara cinta.

"Nado." Balas Baekhyun yang mengecup pipi Chanyeol lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Korea Selatan. Cuaca sedikit cerah, tidak panas dan udara sejuk.

Baekhyun sedang memasak sarapan untuk keduanya, sementara Chanyeol sedang mandi. Tak lama, Chanyeol keluar dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat tanpa atasan.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya merona merah menatap Chanyeol dan kembali fokus pada Myeok Guk buatannya.

"Aigo, Baekkie. Kau akan aku makan~!"

"KYAAA! Yeollie! Apa maksudmu, KYAAA!"

**TING TONG**

Bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi, menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol. Padahal, Chanyeol sudah memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aigo, siapa yang bertamu di hari Minggu dan menggangguku, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Ting TONG…! TING TONG..!

"Ne, sabar." Ucap Chanyeol yang memasang pakaian atasnya. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu. Wajahnya sedikit masam karena kesal kegiatannya diganggu.

Matanya bertatapan dengan mata sosok namja. Chanyeol kaget, dia kenal orang ini. Orang yang sudah membuat Baekhyun tercintanya menderita.

"Nugusindeyo?" tanya namja itu pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya murka.

"Yeollie, siapa yang berta-" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat. Amarah langsung datang memeluk hatinya.

Namja yang sudah berani membuat ibunya menderita hingga meninggal, namja yang sudah membuang ibunya yang cantik. Namja yang membuatnya hidup sengsara.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini, HUH?! apa kau tidak cukup membuat ibuku gila, lalu membuat hidup kami sengsara, HUH?!" pekik Baekhyun penuh amarah. Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun sedikit. Dia bisa merasakan emosi orang yang dia sayangi meluap-luap.

Namja yang ternyata adalah ayah biologis Baekhyun menunduk.

"Maafkan aku…aku sudah berbuat kesalahan besar.." ungkapnya. Baekhyun menahan gemertaknya karena kesal.

"Hentikan, Baekkie. Ahjussi, lebih baik kita masuk dan rundingkan ini secara baik-baik." Ucap Chanyeol yang menatap tajam appa Baekhyun. Namja itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Wanita simpananku dulu…hanya ingin balas dendam karena waktu itu perusahaan kita mengalahkan perusahaan suaminya. Kini, keadaan sudah tidak seperti dulu lagu, Baekhyunnie. Appa akan berubah. Kembalilah. Appa akan menyekolahkanmu setinggi yang kau mau. Kembalilah pada appa. Kau satu-satunya keluarga appa." Mohon ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun gemertak kesal.

"Aku menolak dengan keras! Kau bisa menikah lagi lalu memiliki anak yang baru! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku akan bekerja keras! Setelah kau puas bermain dengan yeoja itu, setelah kau membunuh eommaku, setelah kau puas melihat kami sengsara, kau ingin aku kembali semudah itu! HELL NO! lupakan saja! Pergi saja kau!" ucap Baekhyun. Airmata menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Baekhyun yang dilingkupi amarah besar dan rasa sakit dihatinya terbuka lagi.

"Ahjussi, kau sudah dengar sekarang. Lebih baik anda pergi sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol. Namja itu menunduk lalu pergi keluar.

Baekhyun menangis. Dia sayang ayahnya, tapi luka dan dendam telah membuatnya buta. Dia begitu sakit hati. Dan hanya bisa menangis terus menerus.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun hanya terus bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendapatkan kerja sambilan baru, yaitu sebagai pemain piano di sebuah restoran mewah, juga sebagai penyanyi disana. Gajinya lumayan.

Baekhyun akan wisuda 2 bulan lagi.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan. Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan kalau dia akan berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun nanti malam. Dan Baekhyun berinisiatif membeli Fruit Cake karena Chanyeol suka sekali dengan Fruit Cake.

Baekhyun bersenandung sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Baekhyun tengah duduk disebuah bangku kota dengan tulisan BUS STOP.

Didepan bangku itu ada beberapa orang anak yang bermain bola. Baekhyun tersenyum menatapinya.

Tiba-tiba, bola itu menggelinding ke jalan. Seorang anak laki-laki berkisar 5 tahun berlari mengejar bola itu.

Bola itu berhenti ditengah jalan, anak itu berlari ke tengah jalan. Baekhyun kaget melihatnya. Dikejauhan, dia menatap sebuah mobil berwarna merah melaju dengan cukup cepat. Anak itu tidak sadar dan malah sibuk mengambil bolanya dan bersiap menendangnya.

Baekhyun berlari ke tengah jalan itu.

"AWAS…!" pekik Baekhyun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

BRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Tubuh Baekhyun terpental jauh sekali dan kepalanya menghantam tiang besi jalan. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Matanya mengadah ke atas.

"Hei! Cepat panggil ambulans!"

Anak yang diselamatkan Baekhyun hanya mengalami luka gores di tangannya dan itu kecil sekali.

Anak itu berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah dikerumuni oleh orang lain.

"HUWAAA…! Maafkan aku ahjussi, jeongmal mianhamnida." Anak itu menangis. Baekhyun tersengal-sengal dan tersenyum menatap anak itu. Matanya terpejam perlahan.

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang bermandikan darah dibawa ke ruang UGD. Nafas Baekhyun sudah terputus-putus. Sulit sekali bernafas. Matanya mengadah ke atas. Satu pertanyaannya, apa dia akan mati?

"Bertahanlah tuan!" pekik seorang dokter. Tempat tidur dorong it uterus berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Sulit bernafas, pusing, sakit sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa dia rasakan.

Saat akan masuk keruangan itu, Baekhyun bisa melihat ayahnya yang baru sampai dengan wajah cemas.

"Appa…" bisiknya lemah nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

Dokter-dokter itu terlihat serius sekali mengoperasi Baekhyun. Tulang rusuknya patah, otaknya mengalami pendarahan serius. Jantungnya tertusuk dengan tulang rusuk, tangan dan kakinya patah, Baekhyun juga mulai kehabisan darah. Untungnya, dia sudah dipasok darah sedikit. Paling tidak, itu sudah sedikit menolongnya.

Dokter-dokter bedah sudah selesai menangani operasinya. Untungnya jantungnya masih selamat walau sudah tertusuk oleh tulang rusuknya.

Baekhyun terlelap akibat morfin dengan dosis tinggi.

Kini, dia hanya membutuhkan sebuah mukjizat, untuk selamat.

.

.

Sesosok namja yang tak kasat mata, duduk disampingnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau akan kesurga bersamaku, sayang. Sebentar lagi, salah satu temanku akan datang untuk mengangkatmu dari tubuhmu. Bersabarlah sedikit, ne? kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi, kau akan merasakan keindahan bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku." bisiknya penuh kelembutan. Namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap penuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

Tak lama, sesosok tubuh namja masuk kesana. Dia adalah ayah Baekhyun.

Dia menangis sesunggukkan menatapi putra semata wayangnya disini, bertarung dengan waktu dan nyawanya.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan. Nyeri dan perih sekali diseluruh tubuhnya. Matanya menatap ayahnya yang menangis bahagia menatap anaknya sudah terbangun.

"Appa…"

"Jangan bicara, kau akan sembuh. Jangan tinggalkan appa..appa meyayangimu." Setitik airmata lolos pada Baekhyun.

"Mianhamnida…aku..sudah…"

Tak lama, Baekhyun menatap kesampingnya dan menemukan Chanyeol disamping sedang tersenyum. Tubuhnya sedikit transparan dan ada sepasang sayap dipunggungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia adalah malaikat, rupanya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Tangan Chanyeol yang kasat mata hanya bisa ditatap oleh Baekhyun.

"Appa…aku..minta ma…maaf..aku sayang appa…selalu…" bisik Baekhyun. Senyum terus terukir diwajahnya. Matanya menutup perlahan, ah, ada seorang yeoja yang masuk keruangannya dan membawa kantung hitam dengan wajahnya yang tak terlihat.

Dia akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Appa memaafkanmu! Appa memaafkan segala salahmu! Karenanya, kembalilah! Kaulah satu-satunya keluarga appa! Appa menyayangimu Baekkie!" pekik ayahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi menangis.

Nit…Nit…Nit..NIIIIITTTTT..!

"BAEKHHYUN! ANDWAE…!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun ada disebuah tempat dibumi bersama Chanyeol. Keduanya sedang menatapi ayah Baekhyun yang membawa rangkaian lily putih untuk Baekhyun. Setelah mendoakan Baekhyun, appanya pergi.

"Yeollie, bolehkah aku membawa satu tangkai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum lembutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Setelah mengambil satu tangkai lily dari ayahnya yang diletakkan di nisan Baekhyun, keduanya berjalan.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeollie." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya berjalan, menuju sebuah jalan setapak menuju langit, menuju rumah Chanyeol dan rumah baru Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hiksu, gaje sekali.

Super panjang XD

Oke, Review please? No flame, no bash, no siders, no plagiat. Gak review, gak lanjut XD


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Angel (Into Your World)

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : SuLay

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Hohoho, ternyata banyak yang req SuLay XD

Okelah, saya kabulkan, gak ada yang req ChenMin, nih? Berarti di chap depan dong ya -_-a

Okelah, langsung saja.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat sedang berlari dipagi hari ini. Namja manis dengan dimple di pipinya, dan wajah stoicnya itu mengucurkan keringatnya di minggu ini. Hari ini, saatnya dia bersantai setelah dia melakukan pekerjaan sampingannya.

Namja ini bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Namja yang cukup manis dengan wajah stoicnya. Dia adalah seorang pelatih dancer di klub dancer. Gajinya cukup untuk dia memenuhi kebutuhan. Umurnya baru saja menginjak 21 tahun. Dia dan keluarganyanya pindah ke Seoul 2 tahun yang lalu.

Yi Xing terlalu susah dilafalkan, oleh karena itu, dia memiliki nama lain, yaitu Lay. Aslinya, namja ini dari Changsa. Dia masih tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya. Ini dikarenakan Lay menjadi anak tunggal setelah kematian saudara perempuannya 4 tahun silam.

Lay terlihat terus berlari, jogging di pagi hari lebih tepatnya. Setelah merasa cukup lelah, Lay membeli sebotol air mineral dan menatap jalanan. Lay tersenyum.

"Aku akan menggapai cita-citaku! Ah, hari ini, jam 17:00 PM ada les dance lagi, ternyata. Ah, baiklah. Aku bisa santai dulu." Ungkapnya lalu kembali berlari. Stamina dan bentuk tubuh Lay harus tetap terjaga, karenanya dia akan terus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

Lay memiliki sebuah cita-cita, yaitu menjadi dancer pro. Atau paling tidak, dia akan menjadi koreografer handal.

Dan belakangan, beberapa agensi terkenal mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk membuat koreografer dengannya. Dan bayarannya sangat memuaskan dirinya.

.

.

.

Lay tengah memperhatikan murid-murid prianya yang rata-rata berumur 14 sampai 18 tahun. Jumlah muridnya hari ini ada sekitar 16 orang. Tidak seperti hari biasanya yang mencapai 20 orang atau kadang 30 orang.

Lay mematikan musiknya.

"Apa kalian sedang mengantuk? Kenapa musik yang seperti ini membuat kalian seperti malas bergerak?" tanya Lay heran. Seluruh muridnya langsung terduduk.

"Lay seseongmin, kami terlalu lelah. Kau tahu? Kau menyuruh kami latihan pembentukan tubuh, jadinya kami kelelahan." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Mereka langsung mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Beberapa mengambil air minum yang mereka bawa.

Lay duduk disalah satu sofa dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah, istirahat, nanti kalian lanjut lagi." ucap Lay. Lay memainkan ponselnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah telepon masuk ke dalam ponsel Lay. Lay segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Lay sopan.

"**Yeoboseyo, ah, apa betul ini saudara Lay?**" tanya suara itu sopan. Lay heran mendengarnya.

"Ya, betul. Nugu?" tanya Lay kemudian.

"**Ani, kami dari BlueEnt. Kami akan mengajak kerja sama untuk anda. Salah satu Boyband asuhan kami akan comeback beberapa bulan lagi. Kami sudah selesai dengan rekaman suara, jadi kami harus membuat coreonya. Kami juga bekerja sama dengan beberapa coreo lain, jadi tolong kerja samanya, Lay-ssi**." Ucapnya. Lay tersenyum.

"Tentu, kalau begitu, kapan kita bisa bertemu?" tanya Lay dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

Lay tengah membuat gerakan dirumahnya kali ini. Dia sudah bertemu dengan 2 orang coreo lain dan dia sudah mendengarkan musiknya.

Musiknya menyenangkan, namun liriknya sedih.

"Uhm, mungkin gerakan seperti ini akan bagus." Ucap Lay yang terus bergerak didepan cermin besarnya. Liukan gerakan tubuhnya terlihat lembut, indah dan tegas.

Tiba-tiba, Lay merasakan kakinya terasa sakit. Lay terduduk.

"Aish, dasar sial. Kenapa sakit lagi sih? Tempo hari juga kedua kakiku sakit." Ucap Lay. Lay memutuskan beristirahat dulu dengan tiduran disofanya.

Matanya menatap langit-langit. "Aku hanya diberi waktu seminggu untuk membuat coreonya. Aigo, sembuhlah. Aku harus menyelesaikannya.." bisik Lay berharap kakinya segera tidak sakit lagi dan dia bisa menari.

Dipojok ruangan, terlihat Suho menatap miris pada Lay.

"Sulit dipercaya, namja manis sepertinya akan terkena kanker sistem Saraf. Hidupnya hanya beberapa lama lagi." bisik Suho miris dengan buku yang dia pegang sekarang. Suho menutup buku itu, menghembuskan nafasnya. Suho tersenyum lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam ini terlihat Lay yang sedang makan malam, masih mendengarkan music pemberian BlueEnt. Lay akan memutuskan setelah makan, dia akn berusaha santai sambil memikirkan gerakan dance.

Dan dia akan merangkai dancenya besok. Ide bagus. Kakinya masih agak sakit, jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau dia santai dulu.

"Ugh..perutku sakit.." bisik Lay. Lay menghentikan makan malamnya yang baru dia masukan ke dalam perutnya sebanyak 2 sendok kecil.

Lay segera pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak sehat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu mendung, terlihat Lay sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidur dengan tubuh bergetar, dan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya hingga tidak terbendung dan membasahi dada dan wajahnya.

"A..aku..aku..aku kenapa..kenapa bisa mimisan sebanyak ini..ya tuhan…" bisik Lay dengan suara gemetarnya. Kakinya terasa sakit sekali kalau bergerak.

"Hiks…seseorang..tolong aku..hiks..tolong…aku kenapa.." tangis Lay.

Dipojok ruangan, Suho terlihat teriris menatap Lay yang gemetar. Suho menghela nafas. Suho tahu, Lay baru pertama kali mengalami ini, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang dia alami, menjadi shock.

Lay memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, mandi, lalu pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Lay terlihat murung kali ini, wajahnya terlihat gelap. Matanya habis menangis menatap selembar kertas yang mengatakan, dia positif kanker saraf, dan kanker itu mengenai kakinya.

Pukulan mematikan untuk Lay. Bahkan sang dokter mengatakan aka nada saraf dikepala yang akanj dimakan oleh kankernya.

Lay terduduk disebuah taman rumah sakit itu. matanya menatap lurus kedepan dan airmata mengalir.

"Aku…aku salah apa tuhan…kenapa..hiks..kau ambil kakiku? Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menari..hiks.." tangis Lay. Tubuhnya bergetra. Shock.

Bagaimana rasanya bila kalian seperti ini? Terkena penyakit secara tiba-tiba, dan rasanya kau tidak lagi memiliki gairah hidup.

"Kau menangisi keputusan tuhan." Ucap sebuah suara. Lay mendongak dan menatap kesampingnya.

Sesosok pria tampan, berwajah angelic, memiliki kulit putih bersih, rambut coklat gelap ikal, dan mata yang indah menurut Lay.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa duduk disampingku? Aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu." Ucap Lay kaget. Namja disampingnya ini tersenyum.

"Rahasia." Ucapnya. Lay tidak memperdulikan ucapan namja itu. namja itu menatap Lay.

"Tuhan menyayangimu, makanya dia menurunkan penyakit ini untukmu." Lay menangis. Kali ini, terdengar putus asa.

"Kalau memang tuhan menyayangiku, dia tidak akan memberiku penyakit ini disaat aku memiliki mimpi.." ucap Lay. Namja itu mengelus puncak kepala Lay. Lay merasa nyaman dielus seperti itu. bisakah lebih lama? Lay merasa beban pikirannya menghilang.

"Namaku Kim Joonmyun. Panggil saja Suho. Aku akan menemanimu selama yang aku bisa. Salam kenal Zhang Yi Xing." Ucap Suho. Lay diam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, dan menenangkanku? Kenapa kau bisa begitu? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Darimana kau berasal?" tanya Lay dengan airmata terharu mungkin yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Suho memeluk Lay. Dan Lay bisa merasakan sejuta kali perasaan nyaman yang dia rindukan.

Nyaman sekali. Seolah kehangatan dan cahaya lembut memelukmu lembut. Perasaan sedih, kecewa, marah hilang entah kemana. Kekuatan pelukan yang sangat hebat.

"Aku datang dengan untukmu, aku akan merahasiakannya hingga hanya waktu yang menyuruhku bicara." Bisik Suho. Lay memejamkan matanya dan menikmati saat nyaman itu.

.

.

.

Lay tengah membuat tarian untuk BoyBand yang akan dia berikan dancenya. Walau sakit, Lay tidak ingin memberikan kesan tidak menyenangkan.

Tariannya sudah jadi, tinggal merapihkan sedikit saja. Lay tengah melatih dirinya menari di studio miliknya ini.

Saat sedang menari, tubuh Lay ambruk karena kakinya mulai terasa begitu sakit.

Lay menangis dan memukul kedua kakinya.

"Aku mohon, jangan sakit. Aku ingin menari..hiks…" ucap Lay. Gawat, kenapa kakinya mulai mati rasa? Lay berbaring di studio dance miliknya dan memejamkan matanya. Airmata mengalir dipipinya.

Ingatannya tentang kemarin mengalir. Ya, vonis dokter mengatakan dia akan mati. Kankernya sudah akan menjalar ke lidahnya. Dia harus kemoterapi. Operasi belum tentu sukses.

Suho duduk disampingnya dan mengelus tangan Lay.

"Sabarlah, nanti kau tidak akan merasakan penderitaan ini lagi." ucapnya dan tersenyum menatap wajah Lay yang polos dan damai ketika tertidur ketika lelah menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

.

Lay tengah bertemu dengan 5 orang namja dari BoyBan naungan BlueEnt. Dengan kekuatan sisanya, dia tersenyum dan mengatakan akan mendemonstrasikan tarian buatannya selama 3 hari ini.

"Lay-ssi, silakan." Ucap pria yang ternyata adalah leader dari BoyBand itu. Lay mengangguk dan mulai menari.

liukan manly dan tegas yang begitu sempurna. Semua orang disana terkagum.

Di akhir lagu, Lay tersenyum dan menyudahi dancenya.

"Bagus sekali. Ini uangnya, Lay-ssi. Terima kasih kerja samanya." Ucap namja dari BlueEnt. Lay mengangguk. Lay sudah memberikan rekaman untuk mereka latihan.

Lay menatap kepintu dan menemukan Suho yang tersenyum. Bagi Lay, sosok Suho bagaikan malaikat ditengah sakitnya ia merasakan penyakit ini.

"Yixing, ayo pergi. Kau harus kembali kerumah. Naiklah mobil duluan, aku ingin bicara dengan atasan BlueEnt.

Suho mendekati namja yang sedang menatap CD yang ditangannya, dan bersiap untuk memutarnya.

Matanya menatap Suho dan tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya. Suho mengeluarkan angelic facenya. Membuat BoyBand asuhannya diam menatap kaget Suho. Siapa namja tampan luar biasa ini?

"Tuan, nama saya Kim Joon Myeon. Panggil saja Suho. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan tentang Yixing-ah." Ucap Suho dengan senyum dan aura Angelicnya. Namja cantik salah satu member dari BoyBand BlueEnt tersenyum.

"Ada apa Suho hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah manisnya. Suho tersenyum.

"Yixing mengalami kanker saraf yang cukup parah. Aku harap, kalian bisa mengenang dance pemberiannya ini sebagai kenangan terakhir. Belum tentu dia akan selamat." Ucap Suho. Semuanya diam.

"Kami menyesal sekali atas kondisinya. Kami akan menjadikan ini kenangan berharga untuk kami, Suho-ssi!" ucap sang leader. Suho tersenyum. dia berdiri lalu menunduk sopan.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dia namja yang luar biasa." Ucap manejer BoyBand itu.

"Ya, dia memiliki aura angel yang luar biasa. Namja bernama Yixing itu juga luarbiasa, dia mengorbankan waktunya yang pasti harusnya digunakan untuk dia berobat, namun malah untuk dance comeback kita…" ucapnya leader itu. semuanya tersenyum.

"Aku punya cara sendiri untuk membuatnya merasakan kesenangan ketika karyanya dipuji." Ucap sang leader.

.

.

.

Lay tengah terdiam. lidahnya kelu. Dia kini ada dirumah sakit. Dia kini tahu, kalau kankernya menyerang lidahnya hingga dia tidak bisa bicara. Pipinyapun tidak terasa biarpun dia menusuknya menggunakan jarum.

Dia tahu, ajalnya mungkin akan dekat. Karenanya, dokter yang putus asa menyarankan dia masuk Hospis.

Lay tidak bisa bicara, dia seperti orang yang bisu, namun bisa mengeluarkan suara tak jelas.

Lay diam, dia tak bisa mengatakan dengan Suho bahwa dia begitu menyukai sosok Suho. Padahal, Lay bertekad memberitahukannya pada Suho setelah dia memberikan hasil dancenya.

Namun tuhan berkata lain, dia pingsan dijalan ketika menuju rumah sakit bersama Suho. Dan saat sadar, dia tak bisa bicara.

Dokter mengatakan, dia kankernya yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Ternyata, yang ada di otak Lay bukanlah kanker, melainkan cairan dengan jumlah melebihi batas.

Cairan dengan jumlah banyak itu sudah menghimpit saraf telinga, mata dan menyerang lidahnya hingga kelu. Sebagian wajahnya sudah dibekukan dengan ciaran itu.

Itu sebabnya, meskipun Lay memukul, menampar, dan menusuk pipi kirinya, dia tak merasakan apapun.

Mata sebelah kirinyapun terasa berkunang-kunang dan seperti gelap sekali. Namun sesekali terang. Telinganya yang sebelah kiri juga sudah agak tuli.

"Tamatlah hidupku didunia ini…" itulah bisik batin Lay.

Tak lama, sosok namja bernama Suho datang kesana dengan setangkai lily putih.

Lay membuang mukanya. Namun Suho tetap tersenyum.

"Hahu aha hau hehihi?" tanya Lay yang berbicara seolah tanpa lidah. Suho tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Lay. Membuat debaran manis untuk Lay.

"Aku kesini untuk menyatakan cintaku. Maukah kau bersamaku? Aku mencintaimu." ucap Suho lembut dan langsung kesasaran. Lay menangis. Kini, dia hanyalah namja siap mati. Dia tidak pantas untuk namja seperti Suho.

"Kau sangat pantas untukku. Meski kau bisu sekalipun, aku akan menjadi suaramu." Ucap Suho lalu mengecup bibir Lay. Lay menangis dalam tangisnya dan menikmati ciuman itu.

.

.

.

Lay tengah duduk disebuah stasiun televise. Sudah 2 minggu sejak pengakuan Suho, Lay terkena vonis kakinya sudha tak berfungsi lagi. Suaranya menghilang. Yang berfungsi hanyalah mata dan telinga kanannya saja.

Lay duduk dikursi roda, matanya menatap televise yang menayangkan konser Boyband yang dulu memintanya untuk membuatkan koreo mereka.

Hari ini, adalah Showcase setelah seminggu mereka comeback. Terlihat banyak fans yang datang dan mengantri.

Lay merasakan kursi rodanya bergerak, dan dia menatap Suho yang membawanya keluar rumah sakit.

"Ayo kita menonton showcase. Ada kejutan untukmu." Ucap Suho dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Lay tersenyum menatap BoyBand dari Blue Ent bernama Sky ini menarikan koreo mereka. Alat bantu dengar ditelinga kirinya membuatnya bisa mendengar dengan baik music didepannya ini.

"Annyeong haseyo, uri neun SKY imnida!" ucap mereka berlima. Teriakan fans membahana distadium ini.

Tangan Lay menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Hari ini, adalah hari kami melanksanakan Showcase. Kami sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang yang membantu. Namun, ada satu orang yang membuat kami kagum." Ucap seorang namja. Seorang namja manis tersenyum.

"Namanya adalah Zhang Yi Xing."

Lay terkejut. Dadanya bergemuruh. Suho tersenyum.

"Dia adalah pembuat koregrafer kami yang sangat handal. Dia bekerja sama dengan kami. Dia terkena sebuah penyakit yang membuatnya susah untuk menari. Dia hadir diantara kita semua. Suho-sshi, silahkan." Ucap namja yang berstatus leader itu.

Suho berdiri dan menyeret kursi roda Lay menuju panggung. Lay kaget. Airmatanya menggenang dipelupuk mata. Penonton riuh. Beberapa ada yang menangis menatap Lay.

Lay ada diatas panggung bersama Suho. Lampu menerangi semua yang ada dipanggung.

"Sebelumnya, aku adalah namjachingu Lay. Mohon maaf, karena masalah pada penyakitnya, dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara, jadi, aku akan mengatakan apa yang dia katakan." Ucap Suho dengan senyum angelnya.

"Aku, sebagai leader dari SKY, menyiapkan ini untukmu." Ucapnya. Mereka menatap layar besar dibelakang.

Disana, Lay yang masih cukup sehat, dan belum seperti sekarang. Menari dengan lincah, dan indah. Music yang menyayat bermain disana.

Lay menangis. Disana, dia yang sehat, kini tubuhnya sudah hancur. Dia tak bisa lagi menari.

"Ketika kau sehat, lakukanlah apa yang kau sukai, ketika kau sakit, lakukanlah apa yang kau bisa hingga membuatmu berkesan. Sebagai teman, lakukan yang termain." Ucap sang leader. Lay menangis sesunggukkan meski tak bersuara.

Suho tersenyum dan bersujud dihadapan Lay.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yi Xing." Ucap Suho. Lay mengangguk dan memeluk Suho.

Tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh penonton yang menangis disana.

Tuhan..terima kasih sudah mengirim Suho untukku..

Itulah batin Lay berucap.

.

.

.

Lay ada dimobil sekarang. Sopir taksi sedang membawa keduanya menuju rumah sakit.

Kepala Lay bersandar pada bahu Suho.

Mata Lay terbuka kecil, dibangku kosong disamping tempat duduk supir, ada seseorang dgn jubah hitam, namun dia terlihat manis. Dia membawa kantung hitam. Ah, apakah dia malaikat pencabut nyawa?

Lay menatap Suho.

"Suho, aku akan kerumah tuhan, selamat tinggal." Bisik Lay didalam hatinya. Dia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tuan-tuan, kita sudah sampa- eh? Mana yang satu lagi?" tanya sopir itu. sopir itu menggoyang tubuh Lay, namun tubuh itu ambruk tanpa nafas. Sedangkan tubuh Suho hilang.

Sang sopir langsung saja meminta bantuan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Terlihat Lay sedang duduk disebuah taman yang luar biasa indah. Semilir angin memainkan tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian putih polos.

Suho memeluknya dari belakang.

"Welcome to Heaven.." bisiknya. Dan Lay tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Next chap is ChenMin. Last chap no bacot.

Just review. No flame, no bash, no SILENT READERS and no plagiat ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Angel (Into Your World)

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : XiuChen

Genre : Romance, drama and fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku mengendarai awan lembut untuk memasuki duniamu, aku berdiri didepanmu dan tersenyum. Kau bertanya aku berasal darimana. Kau bertanya dengan sangat polos, jadi aku menjawab itu adalah rahasia.**IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsbatu*

Ada kabar baik nih, menurut hasil voting~

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~~

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Seorang namja manis dengan pipi chubby miliknya terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan menuju sekolahnya. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun, dia terlihat redup sekali.

Matanya menatap lesu jalanan hingga sampai disebuah rumah sepi. Rumah ukuran sedang yang terlihat cukup mewah untuk 1 orang tinggal sendiri disana.

Namja itu masuk kerumahnya dan mengunci pintu.

Namanya adalah Kim Minseok, namun dia lebih dipanggil XiuMin. Xiumin adalah namja manis dengan pipi chubby yang hidup sendiri.

Ayahnya terlibat hutang dengan seorang rentenir. Akibatnya, dia memutuskan bunuh diri. Ibunya meninggalkannya dan hidup sendiri.

Begitupula dirinya. Dia hanya hidup dengan penghasilan seadanya dari sebuah 'pekerjaan'. Ya, dia menjadi pelampiasan nafsu guru disekolahnya. Tidak, tidak semua guru. Hanya satu orang licik. Namanya Park Jae Soo.

Jae Soo sendirilah rentenir itu. Dia mau melunaskan hutang ayah XiuMin, namun Xiumin harus jadi budak nafsunya.

Syukurlah Jae Soo tidak sampai ketahap inti. Hanya sampai menginginkan Xiu melakukan oral.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Xiu Min terlihat sedang makan. Setelah makan, dia harus belajar. Xiumin bukanlah bintang kelas, tapi dia bukanlah murid bodoh. Dia selalu diperingkat 5. Karenanya, dia ingin mempertahankan prestasinya. Dia ingin menggapai cita-citanya, yaitu menjadi seorang pengusaha.

Disudut ruangan, Chen melihat Xiumin dengan senyumnya. Dia melihat tak lama, mata Xiumin memanaskan dan menangis. Sepertinya akibat merindukan kebahagiaannya dulu.

"Kenapa hidupku harus begini, Tuhan? Ayahku yang berhutang, tetapi aku yang harus menanggung segalanya, ini menyakitkan.." tangis Xiumin lagi. Chen tersenyum perih.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus melindungimu…wahai malaikat manis." Bisik Chen.

.

.

.

Xiumin terlihat sedang diam dikelasnya. Dia tak memiliki teman dekat, tapi dia tak memiliki musuh.

Matanya menelusuri kelas dan berhenti menatapi segerombolan pria yang menatapinya seolah mereka melihat dirinya telanjang. Xiumin takut. Ya, setiap hari ada saja dia mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh.

Memang tak berlebihan, hanya terkadang mereka keterlaluan. Seperti mencium pipinya, menyentuh bokongnya. Bahkan, dia ingat ada yang mengiriminya sebuah surat yang berkata, kalau dia masih terlihat menggiurkan, dia akan kehilangan hal terpenting untuknya.

Untunglah, dia masih dilindungi tuhan. Dan Jae Soo…jangan lupakan si rentenir itu.

Tak lama, bel berbunyi nyaring. Seluruh murid langsung duduk rapi. Tak lama, seorang wanita muda cantik yang bernama Ammi yang ternyata adalah guru bahasa Inggris membawa seorang pria tampan dibelakangnya.

"Good Morning, okay, kita ada teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, gorgeus." Ucapnya. Seluruh murid heboh melihat guru muda yang masih single ini memanggil si murid baru dengan sebutan Gorgeous. Namja itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hello, namaku Kim Jongdae. Panggil saja Jongdae atau Chen. Aku pindahan dari China." Ucapnya. Setelah perkenalan, Chen disuruh duduk dibangku yang ada dibelakan Xiumin. Xiumin berdebar menatap namja itu. begitu tampan dan bersahaja. Suaranya nyaring.

.

.

Xiumin terlihat duduk diatap sekolah. Matanya menatap langit. Sepi, tak ada yang tahu kalau dia disini.

"Kim Minseok, kau selalu sendirian disini?" tanya sebuah suara. Xiumin berbalik dan menatap sosok namja tampan berwajah romantis yang tersenyum. Dia berjalan dan duduk disamping Xiumin dan bersandar pada penampungan air yang dingin.

"Ah..kau..Jongdae.." ucapnya. Chen tersenyum.

"Chen saja. Chen adalah nama dekatku. Kau juga bernama China, kan? Boleh aku memanggilmu Xiumin?" tanya Chen. Xiumin merasakan pipinya memerah dan mengangguk.

"Tentu…" jawab Xiumin.

Keduanya diam karena menikmati keheningan, hingga Chen membuka suara.

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi akan masuk." Ucapnya. Xiumin mengangguk dan langsung saja mengikuti Chen dibelakangnya. Xiumin merona manis.

Pikirannya berbisik "Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu, Chen." Itulah bisikan pikiran Xiumin terhadap Chen yang lembut dan ramah.

.

.

.

Kelas terlihat hening. 15 menit lagi, 15 menit lagi akan berbunyi bel pulang. Pelajaran Jae Soo. Chen terlihat mengawasi Xiu Min yang agak ketakutan. Entahlah.

"Baiklah, sebelum pulang, seperti biasa kita mengadakan kuis sejarah. Jong Dae, biasakanlah dirimu. Yang tidak mendapat nilai sempurna atau standar yaitu 79 maka harus tinggal untuk remidi." Jelasnya. Chen mencuri pandang Xiu Min yang gelisah. Chen memejamkan matanya dan membaca hati Jae Soo.

Licik sekali. Dia akan mengubah nilai Xiumin yang harusnya sempurna menjadi kurang agar..ah! tidak bisa dibiarkan!

.

.

.

"Xiumin, seperti biasa, kau selalu mendapat nilai 75. Jelek sekali. Keruanganku untuk remedial." Ucapnya. Xiumin tertunduk lesu. Chen mendapatkan nilai 90. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Bukankah dia sengaja menyalahkan beberapa soal hingga harusnya dia menjadi 75 juga? Chen mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Jongdae? Ada yang salah?" tanya Jae Soo. Jongdae tersenyum.

"Seseongmin, harusnya aku juga mendapat nilai 75, kenapa aku mendapat 90? Jawabanku sama saja seperti Minseok, harusnya aku juga 75, atau dia juga harusnya 90?" tanya Chen dengan senyumnya yang penuh arti.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku rasa tidak, Jongdae. Cara menjawabmu bagus, kau pantas untuk 90. Kau tidak remedial." Ucapnya. Chen tersenyum.

"Tidak seseongmin." Ucap Chen. Chen berdiri dan mengambil kertas Xiumin. Xiumin kaget, dan wajahnya merona sedikit. Pertama kalinya di tolong oleh seseorang dikelas, mungkin.

"Bahkan cara menjawabnya detil sekali, loh. Harusnya dia sama sepertiku seseongmin." Ucap Chen. Jae Soo diam.

Chen berjalan mendekati Jae Soo.

"Aku meminta keadilan. Ubah saja nilaiku sama sepertinya, atau kami berdua akan remedial diruangan anda. Ditempatku, kami harus mengakui kalau orang melakukan kesalahan." Ucap Chen. Seluruh kelas diam menyaksikan tontonan hebat ini. Bahkan saat bel berbunyi nyaring, mereka tak beranjak. Seorang pria tampan berwajah romantis menuntut keadilan.

"Sepertinya Jongdae benar, seseongmin. Bukankah Minseok adalah namja yang pintar? Mengapa dia selalu 75 di Sejarah?" tanya seorang gadis berkucir dua dengan warna rambut hitam sedikit coklat.

"Baiklah, saya akan merubah nilai Minseok. Mungkin saya salah periksa tadi. Besok kita ulangan! Saya akan melihat kemampuan kalian." Ucap Jae Soo. Jae Soo mengambil kertas kuis Xiumin dan merubah nilainya. Setelah itu, Jae Soo pergi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae, benar-benar terima kasih." Ucap Xiumin yang menunduk. Chen menepuk kepalanya.

"Hn, sama-sama. Tidak usah sungkan." Ucapnya. Xiumin tersenyum.

"A..apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasmu?" tanya Xiumin. Chen terlihat berpikir dan tersenyum.

"Ayo belajar bersama dirumahmu, kau harus mentraktirku, eoh. Kita teman, kan?" tanya Chen yang merangkul Xiumin. Membuatnya merona. Xiumin begitu manis. Tak salah mengapa banyak pemuda selalu menatapnya sebagai barang menggiurkan.

.

.

Keduanya terlihat sedang memasak dirumah Xiumin. Xiumin mempersilahkan Chen menganggap tempat ini adalah rumah sendiri.

Chen ternyata membawa baju ganti. Chen terlihat sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil menatap punggung Xiumin yang terlihat sedang memasak.

"Kalau dilihat, kau benar-benar terlihat memukai dengan celemek itu, Xiu." Ucap Chen. Xiumin memerah, namun tak dilihat karena dia membelakangi Chen.

Ting tong..ting tong..

Chen langsung kaget. Ck, dia lagi. mau apa dia datang kerumah Xiumin? Ada yang ingin dilakukan Jae Soo pada Xiuminnya.

"Gwaenchana, biar aku yang buka." Ucap Chen dengan nada agak dingin dan berlari menuju pintu. Xiumin mengangguk karena sup kimchinya bisa kering kalau ditinggal.

.

.

"Ah? Jongdae? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Xiumin malam-malam begini?" tanya Jae Soo. Chen tersenyum.

"Aku menginap dirumahnya, seseongmin. Oh iya, apa yang ingin anda lakukan? Ini sudah malam, loh." Ucap Chen. Jae Soo agak berkeringat dingin.

"Uhm, Minseok ada?"

"Dia sedang mandi akibat 'main' denganku, seseongmin." Ucap Chen dengan menekan kata main dan seringainya, jangan lupakan itu. Jae Soo diam, dia tentu tahu apa maksudnya.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jae Soo lalu pergi. Chen menutup pintu dan menuju dapur. Disana, Xiumin sudah menyiapkan masakannya.

"Siapa yang bertamu, Chen?" tanya Xiumin. Chen duduk dan tersenyum.

"Jae Soo seseongmin." Xiumin diam mendengar nama itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Takut.

"Ma..mau apa dia datang kesini? Dan..kau..uhm.."

"Dia tak bilang apa-apa. Aku bilang saja kau sedang memasak. Ayo makan." Ucap Chen bohong memberi alasan. Xiumin mengangguk dan keduanya mulai makan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, Xiumin terlihat sedang belajar sendirian diperpustakaan sekolahnya. Chen mendapat urusan tadi. Xiumin terus belajar karena jam terakhir sekolah adalah ulangan sejarah Jae Soo.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Xiumin tersenyum. Chen?

"Chen, kau sudah kemba-"

"Hei, aku bukan pacarmu itu, Minseok." Ucapnya. Xiumin berdiri dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Takut. Mana petugas? Sial, kenapa tidak ada?!

"Hei, tidak aka nada petugas, kau lupa aku petugas perpustakaan untuk 1 minggu kedepan. Kau brengsek sekali. Sekarang, aku yang akan memasukimu!"

Pekikan tolong dari Xiumin begitu terdengar pilu. Jeritan nikmat Jae Soo, pekikan kesakitan dari Xiumin memenuhi ruangan perpustakaan kedap suara ini.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menangis. Tubuhnya yang telanjang tergeletak dimeja perpustakaan. Jae Soo menyeringai menatap karyanya.

"Berhenti menangis. Atau aku bakar rumahmu." Ucap Jae Soo. Xiumin duduk walau agak sakit. Jae Soo pergi meninggalkannya. Xiumin mulai memberesi pakaiannya dan membersihkan sisa orgasmnya.

.

.

Xiumin berdiri menatap langit. Matanya masih sembab. Dia memilih untuk bolos. Lebih tepatnya, menjauhi Jae Soo.

"Aku kotor ya tuhan..terlalu kotor..Chen..hiks..Chen tak mungkin menginginkan orang kotor sepertiku..hiks…bagaimana ini tuhan..? aku sudah kehilangan segalanya..hiks.." Xiumin tak henti menangisi dirinya. Tuhan begitu jahat baginya. Kenapa dia memposisikan dirinya seperti ini?

Dia ingin, orang yang mengambil hal indahnya adalah orang yang dia sukai, dan Chenlah yang dia inginkan. Namja tampan berwajah romantis itulah yang dia inginkan. Namun semuanya hilang.

Hanya tangisanlah yang mampu melukiskan rasa sakitnya. Sakit tubuh akibat perbuatan keji Jae Soo tak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya. Tak cukupkah dia memuaskan Jae Soo dengan 'memakan' 'milik' Jae Soo selama ini? Tak cukupkah Jae Soo selalu menyiksanya? Selalu membawa nama ayahnya dengan hutang sialan itu?

Sekarang, dia menyiksanya dengan ini? Lebih baik mati. Sudah dari dulu Xiumin ingin mati, namun semua itu tak pernah bisa diraihnya.

"AAAAARRRGHHHHH!" Xiumin memekik pedih sambil mencakari tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan seragam itu. Berharap cakaran itu mampu membersihkan bekas kissmark dan kotornya dirinya itu. Namun dia tahu, itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Xiu..?" panggil sebuah suara. Xiumin menatap kebelakang. Dia menatap sesosok tubuh yang merebut hatinya. Kim Jongdae.

"Menjauh! Aku ingin sendiri!" Xiumin mengusir Chen. Chen menatap miris.

"Aku baru tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menolong…aku-"

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Bukankah aku sudah kotor dari awal?! Hiks…" tangisan Xiumin semakin pilu. Chen menggeleng.

"Kau salah. Tubuhmu memang kotor, tetapi hatimu bersih sekali. Kau bercahaya.." ucap Chen. Xiumin menatap Chen dengan airmatanya yang berlinang.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa..? hiks..kau dari mana..hiks..aku..hiks.."

Chen meletakkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Xiumin yang bergetar. Senyum Chen begitu indah memenuhi sudut lukisan di otak Xiumin. Indah sekali. Apa Chen harusnya malaikat? Mengapa dia begitu indah?

Apa Tuhan menyuruhnya berhenti menangis dengan senyuman makhluknya ini?

"Rahasia." Ucap Chen. Xiumin menunduk. Tangisannya masih mengaliri emosinya.

"Aku menyukaimu..ah, maksudku aku menyayangimu.." ucap Chen. Xiumin tertunduk lesu.

"Kau hanya menyayangiku..tak mencintaiku, Kim Jongdae?" tanya Xiumin. Chen tersenyum. Dia mengajak Xiumin berdiri. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan.

Chen menyatukan dahi mereka. Menikmati nafas Xiumin yang manis. Xiumin merona. Hangat, indah, menyenangkan, menenangkan. Oh tuhan, kemana tangisannya barusan? Secepat inikah Chen menghilangkan tangisannya.

"Kau tak pernah belajar…Menyayangi, adalah sebuah rasa dimana kau melindungi, mengasihi, sekaligus mencintai sesuatu yang berharga. Aku akan menjagamu, dan tak akan merusakmu layaknya Jae Soo. Cinta penuh dengan nafsu, nafsu memilikilah yang kuat disana. Menyayangilah yang harus kita pertahankan. Bila kita mencintai sesuatu atau seseorang, belum tentu ada rasa sayang disana. Tetapi bila sayang, sudah pasti ada cinta disana. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Minseok..aku menyayangimu.." ucap Chen yang mengecup hidup Xiumin.

Tangisan kembali pada Xiumin. Ini bukan sedih, tetapi bahagia sekaligus terharu.

"Aku..aku menyayangimu..aku mencintaimu..Kim Jongdae..hiks..tetapi..aku kotor sekali..hiks.." Chen menggeleng. Raut wajahnya mengkerut antara sedih, perasaan kesal dan kalut namun penuh perasaan sayang dan cinta disana.

"Aku menerimamu, selamanya. Tuhan mengirimku untukmu, kau dikirim tuhan untukku. Selamanya kita akan bersama." Ucap Chen dan keduanya bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman itu putus dan keduanya bertatapan. Xiumin tersenyum kecil.

"Bersihkan aku..bersihkan aku Kim Jongdae. Kau harus memenuhiku dengan dirimu.." ucap Xiumin dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Wajahnya memohon. Raut wajahnya begitu pedih, dan Chen benci itu.

"Tentu, malaikat kecilku."

Dan keduanya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang indah.

Tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia. Suho, Kris, Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol terbang disekeliling gedung itu.

Suho membuat cuaca terasa nyaman dan hangat disertai angin sepoi-sepoi. Matahari tidak panas, namun memberikan kesan begitu terang dan bersahaja.

Kris dengan senang hati membuat perasaan nyaman melingkupi keduanya.

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai membentuk awan-awan agal menggempal sempurna hingga berwarna putih sekali, dan langitnya biru terang. Begitu cocok dengan aura nyaman dan terang yang dibuat oleh Kris dan Suho.

Setelah selesai, seluruh teman-temannya kembali menuju rumah mereka seharusnya, Surga.

Dikejauhan, tepatnya dipintu masuk ke atap sekolah, sepasang mata menatap tajam keduanya. Kebencian menghiasi mata tajam berwarna hitam legam itu. ya, benci dan kesal.

"Kau milikku sayang. Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka Jongdae tak boleh memilikimu!" ucapnya.

Dia adalah Jae Soo.

.

.

.

Chen ada dirumah Xiumin sekarang. Xiumin sepertinya agak demam. Mungkin akibat menangis.

Chen terlihat menatap Xiumin yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Demamnya tak turun juga.

"Xiu chagi, aku akan ke apotek terdekat untuk membeli obat penurun panas. Kau tunggu sebentar, ne?" bisik Chen. Xiumin mengangguk. Chen keluar dari kamar Xiumin dan bergegas menuju apotek.

.

.

Saat Chen hilang ditikungan jalan, Jong Dae yang sudah menunggu dari tadi menyeringai menatap Chen.

Jong Dae agak berterima kasih pada situasi karena rumah Xiumin cukup jauh dari rumah penduduk lain, sehingga orang-orang baru tahu kalau rumah itu kebakaran bila api sudah besar.

"Well, selamat tinggal Kim Minseok.." ucapnya. Jong Dae memasang rantai yang cukup tebal dipintu rumah Xiumin. Setelah selesai, Jong Dae menyalakan api pada bom Mulotov miliknya.

**PRANG!**

Bom Mulotov itu masuk ke jendela dapur dan langsung membakar dapur Xiumin yang didominasi oleh peralatan kayu.

**PRANG!**

Bom itu masuk lewat jendela ruang tamu dan membakar sofa diruang tamu yang ada dilantai satu. Api lansung membesar karena api itu mengenai sofa empuk milik Xiumin yang mudah terbakar.

**PRANG!**

Dan bom itu masuk ke jendela kamar Xiumin dilantai dua.

Jong Dae hanya menyeringai dan bergegas kabur dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

Chen melihat asap menggepul dilangit. Dan Chen langsung kaget ternyata asap itu dari rumah Xiumin. Segera saja Chen bergegas berlari meninggalkan obat dan kembalian obat itu di apotek itu.

Pikirannya kalut dan cemas. Xiumin! Dia bagaimana?!

Dasar bodoh, kau malaikat terbodoh! Harusnya kau guardian yang selalu ada di sampingnya!

Chen sampai dirumah Xiumin. Rumah itu sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berusaha menolong. Chen langsung menerobos masuk dengan cara naik ke pohon tinggi didekat jendela kamar Xiumin.

.

.

Xiumin terlihat ada diruang tengah. Nafasnya sudah sesak, matanya berair. Ya tuhan, dia terjebak!

"Hiks..Chen..hiks..Chen…Chen.." panggil Xiumin.

"XIUMIN!" Xiumin berbalik dan menemukan Chen yang menerobos api dan langsung memeluknya.

"Chen, kita bisa mati..hiks.." tangis Xiumin. Chen tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Xiumin.

Tak lama, sebuah cahaya terang memeluk keduanya. Sepasang sayap merpati indah langsung keluar dari punggung Chen. Xiumin terpukau. Chen..bagaikan sosok malaikat. Malaikat yang memeluknya, memberi ketenangan dan perlindungan diantara jilatan api.

"Ayo pergi ke Surga…"

.

.

.

Xiumin terlihat tersenyum. Tubuhnya agak transparan sekarang menatap dunia.

Semua orang terkejut karena tidak menemukan mayat Chen, namun menemukan mayat Xiumin saja.

Xiumin dikuburkan, dan semua orang sangat menyayangkan kepergiannya. Jae Soo tidak terdengar kabarnya, dan Xiuminpun melupakannya karena dia sudah bukan manusia lagi.

Dia ingat ketika Chen mengajaknya ke Surga, Chen langsung menarik roh Xiumin dan membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak dan tubuh itu langsung dibakar oleh api yang menyala.

"Sudah selesai melihat dunia untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya sebuah suara yang langsung menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum dan semakin tersenyum ketika tubuh itu mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya. Chen tersenyum.

"Kita akan segera ke Surga, dan aku akan mengenalkan teman-temanku, dan kita akan menikah disurga." Ucap Chen. Xiumin mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan perlahan dan terbang perlahan menuju Surga.

.

.

Percayalah, semua orang didunia pasti memiliki malaikat pelindung.

Entah itu dalam malaikat asli, temanmu, orangtuamu, cintamu, dia adalah malaikat yang akan melindungimu.

Cinta dan sayang sungguh berbeda. Cinta dipenuhi nafsu untuk memiliki, namun sayang dipenuhi dengan rasa ingin melindungi, menyayangi dan menjaga. Namun keduanya adalah satu untuk melambangkan rasa suka pada seseorang atau sesuatu.

Tanpa cinta, kita tidak akan merasakan sebuah emosi egois untuk memiliki orang itu hanya untuk kita.

Tanpa perasaan sayang, kita tak akan memiliki rasa untuk menjaganya. Lihatlah, bukankah indah Tuhan menciptakan dua rasa ini untuk kita rasakan?

Lakukanlah yang terbaik didunia, percayalah pada tuhan, maka dia akan mendekatkan kita pada 'malaikat' didunia yang terlahir untuk kita. Atau mungkin…

Tuhan akan mempertemukanmu dengan malaikat dari surganya untuk dirimu.

.

.

FIN

HUAAAA! Akhirnya Angel into Your World tamat! XD

Huaaa! Perjuangan panjang menulis fanfic akhirnya XD

Oke, need review.

No flame, no bash, no SILENT READERS, and NO PLAGIAT! ^^


End file.
